PUCHITO VERSION EN ESPANOL
by Alfonso Segovia
Summary: La trilogía de Puchito se da lugar en un mítico jardín, el cual todos llaman "El Paraíso'. La primera novela relata la increíble aventura de Puchito, un grillo de campo, quien investiga la misteriosa abducción de su padre, Bob, por una increíblemente muy brillante cegadora luz que desaparece de la tierra… ¿o así fue?


**PUCHITO **

**EL REY DE LOS JARDINES**

Sí, ese fue un muy frío, brutal, quemante, friolento, duro, e inolvidable invierno. La pesada nieve y el granizo se unieron al muy fuerte y silbante viento, y ellos comenzaron a mostrar una danza mortal, arremolinándose sin descanso en un muy rápido y desorganizado movimientos. La nieve y el granizo, en un desesperado esfuerzo en tomar un descanso del pujante e incansable viento, se sujetaron a las casi invisibles ramas desnudas de los árboles.

Truenos y centellas, desde el oscuro y grisáceo cielo, estremecieron e iluminaron el extraño lugar vestido de blanco fantasmal. Ellos estaban muy orgullosos mostrando cómo la nieve y el granizo se transformaban en mortales y peligrosos pesados carámbanos, colgando de las ramas fantasmales de los árboles. Ellos estaban justamente esperando el momento adecuado para asaltar y causar daño con la complicidad del no muy invisible viento. La nieve y el granizo continuaron acumulándose en las ramas de los árboles, probando su fortaleza.

La centella continuó iluminando el blanco lugar. Esta descubrió al enloquecido viento jugar con un inofensivo termostato. El termostato, parcialmente cubierto en hielo, registraba diecisiete bajo cero y estaba atado a un retorcido, oxidado pedazo de metal.

Inesperadamente, el silbante viento hizo que el termostato girara en el aire, y luego estrelló éste contra un tronco hueco que se encontraba sobre el nevoso terreno. El termostato, en su retorcido, oxidado metal, estaba golpeando sin descanso las paredes cubiertas de nieve del tronco hueco, como pidiendo entrar con urgencia.

El viento no quería parar su sinsentido e interminable juego mortal. Este se escuchaba más escalofriante cuando pasaba a través del tronco hueco, por el metal oxidado, y retorcido del termostato y los carámbanos que colgaban pesadamente de las ramas de un árbol muy cercano.

"¡Tengo miedo!" una voz femenina muy asustada se escuchó.

"Todo va a estar bien." Una voz masculina aseguró. "La tormenta muy pronto pasará."

Al viento no le importó sus preocupaciones, y llevó sus voces lejos, muy pero muy, lejos. De pronto la pesada nieve y los carámbanos, con la ayuda del fuerte empuje del viento, ganaron la batalla contra una de las pesadas ramas del árbol. La centella iluminó la pesada rama cuando ésta se rompía con un crujiente y ensordecedor sonido. La muy grande y pesada rama cayó rápidamente hacía el suelo en dirección del tronco hueco.

La centella no falló en mostrar cuando la muy grande, pesada rama se había desplomado con fuerza enorme contra el tronco hueco. El tronco hueco salió disparado varios pies hacía arriba del frisado y nevoso terreno, segando aún más la tormenta, y ahogando los gritos de las voces masculina y femenina. El tronco hueco, después de parecer estar suspendido por algunos eternos momentos en el aire, cayó pesadamente en su final reposo sobre el nevoso suelo pero no sin antes aplastar el termostato.

"¡Oh, no, Roberto, mis huevos! ¡Nuestros bebes!" la voz femenina se escucho diciendo en sollozante angustia. "¡Todos están muriendo!"

"¡Todos están frisándose y reventándose rápidamente!" la voz desesperada de Roberto hizo eco en la tormenta. "¡Mi Margarita, apresúrate! ¡Abrasemos a éste!"

"¡Nuestros huevos, Roberto! ¡Nuestros bebes!"

"¡Shhhh! ¡Continuemos calentando a éste con nuestros cuerpos!" Roberto sugirió con voz entrecortada.

El ruidoso trueno y el silbante viento se aseguraron de que ellos se escucharan aún en la inmensidad de la tormenta.

"Llamémosle Puchito." La voz de Margarita se escuchó entrecortada. "Puchito, un alma fuerte."

"¡Puchito, el alma que puede vencer cualquier obstáculo en la vida! La voz de Roberto se escuchó castañeada.

"Roberto, prométeme que nos iremos con Puchito de aquí cuando el invierno termine."

Lentamente, el viento y la nieve sepultaron las voces tristes de Margarita y Roberto y lo que quedaba del tronco hueco en el nevoso terreno.

En el medio de un enorme y hermoso mágico jardín, una gigantesca roca amarilla estaba brillando como el color del oro con la ayuda de los rayos moribundos de esa tarde avanzada. La brillantez de la roca dependía cuando los rayos del sol y la claridad de la luna le iluminaban días tras noches y noches tras días.

Los rayos débiles estaban penetrando los huecos deformes de la roca que servían de ventanas, mostrando las largas, paredes irregulares de los laberintos. En las áreas muy profundas, y anchas de la roca, donde los rayos del sol no podían penetrar, los destellos de luces de velas en las paredes mostraban las muchas raíces que colgaban del techo.

Margarita, una grilla de campo, vestida en un largo vestido negro, se sentó en un pétalo blanco que servía de asiento. De inmediato, ella comenzó a entonar, produciendo hermosos y melodiosos sonidos cuando tocaba música con las raíces.

Roberto, el esposo de Margarita, vistiendo un traje de cola, pasó su pata delantera sobre sus delgados vellos arriba de su boca mientras él salía de uno de los laberintos. Entonces él se acercó a Margarita por atrás, y después de besarla a ella en la coronilla de la cabeza, él preguntó, "¿Vas tú a lavar la ropa de los habitantes mañana en la cascada?"

Margarita dejó de entonar, "Yo aún no lo sé… yo tengo que cuidar de nuestro único huevo."

"Yo lo haré mañana, para que tú puedas lavar la ropa de los habitantes."

"¡Eso sería maravilloso!"

Roberto inhaló el dulce aroma de rosas del vello negro, que le llegaba a los hombros a Margarita, los cuales brillaban con las luces de las velas, mientras ella continuó entonando.

"Sam, el sapo gigantesco, llegará aquí en cualquier momento," Roberto dijo, acariciando la mandíbula a Margarita. "Yo quiero que tu le conozcas."

Margarita dejó de entonar y tocar música inesperadamente, muy preocupada. "¿No es él un insectívoro?"

"¡Insectívoro!" Roberto respondió jugueteando, y haciéndole cosquillas a ella por detrás de las orejas, él agregó, "Él se hizo vegetariano, cuando una pata de un saltamontes se le atrancó en su garganta, y casi lo ahoga."

Margarita lo vio reír, y entonces dijo en voz alta, "¡Eso no es chistoso!"

Roberto dejó de reírse, y su risa continuó haciendo eco entre los largos laberintos. Él besó a Margarita en los palpos, y entonces preguntó, "¿Por qué está mi hermosa esposa muy seria?"

Margarita sacudió la cabeza, "Yo estoy preocupada, Roberto."

"¿Por qué?" Roberto le agarró a Margarita de la mandíbula.

Margarita se levantó del pétalo, y caminó hacia una de las esquinas adornada con muchos aromáticos lirios tigres blancos. Luego, ella señaló hacia el único huevo que estaba enterrado en el suelo, mirando a su esposo muy preocupada. "Yo estoy muy intranquila de que tú no estarás aquí para ver el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, Puchito, Roberto."

"¡Vamos, Margarita! ¡Tú no digas eso!" Roberto le abrazó. "Yo me encargaré de Puchito, para que tú puedas lavar las ropas cerca a la cascada."

Margarita dijo en voz suave, "Tú no me estás escuchando."

"Tú sabes que yo estaré aquí cuando nuestro hijo, Puchito, venga a este mundo la próxima semana." Roberto se colocó enfrente de su esposa, mientras ella se agachaba cerca al huevo. "Yo sé que él se va a ver tan buen mozo como yo, y nosotros cantaremos juntos en el Club La Charca, y en todos los otros clubes donde yo he cantado anteriormente."

"¡Escúchame! ¡Quédate en casa esta noche, con nosotros, Roberto!" Margarita dijo en voz alta, y acariciando el huevo, ella lloró, agregando, "Te acuerdas cuando nuestros otros hijos murieron, por causa del invierno."

"Margarita, no me lo recuerdes… por favor no me lo recuerdes," Roberto agarró una de las patas delanteras de Margarita y señaló al huevo. "El invierno se terminó, y nada me va a pasar a mí, o a Puchito."

"Últimamente," Margarita se levantó, mirando a Roberto. "¡Yo estoy teniendo pesadillas!"

"Esta noche no es diferente a las otras," Roberto secó la lágrima a Margarita. "Y tu sabes, tan bien como yo, que yo no puedo romper el contrato solamente horas antes de cantar en el Club La Charca…además nosotros estamos esperando muchos turistas en El Paraíso."

"Yo he escuchado patadas fuertes provenientes del huevo," Margarita dijo mirando al huevo. "Esos son señales que Puchito va a nacer en cualquier momento."

"Ya te dije anteriormente, aún queda una semana más antes de que Puchito venga a este mundo." Roberto suspiró profundamente, y después de exhalar, él agregó, "Relájate, Margarita."

"¡Por favor, Roberto! ¡No me preguntes por qué!" Margarita agarró fuertemente las patas delanteras de su esposo, "Pero yo tengo malos presentimientos acerca de esta noche… no vayas."

"Vamos, Margarita," Roberto la abrazó. "¿Qué podría suceder?"

Margarita sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es muy difícil de explicar."

Roberto tocó sus largas antenas con la de ella. "Tú has estado comiendo muchos vegetales antes de ir a la cama, y es por eso que tú has estado teniendo esas pesadillas."

"Yo -"

"¡Roberto! ¡Roberto!" El llamado fuerte de Sam en la entrada de la roca hizo eco en los laberintos, "¿Estás tú listo?"

Roberto besó a Margarita en los palpos, y entonces él secreteó, "Ya me tengo que ir."

"¡Se está haciendo tarde, Roberto!" El llamado de Sam continuaba haciendo eco.

"Yo regresaré en unas pocas horas," Roberto miró dulcemente a los ojos de su esposa.

Margarita mostró su medio medallón de oro a Roberto, en su garra, el cual ella llevaba colgado del cuello, atado por una cadena gruesa de oro, y que caía cerca a su corazón. "¿Lo prometes?"

Roberto, sacando su medio medallón de oro de su camisa, colocó éste cerca a la garra de Margarita, haciendo la figura de un corazón. "Yo te lo prometo."

Margarita besó a éstos y los colocó cerca a su tórax, y suspiró profundamente, sintiendo el abrazo fuerte de su esposo. Luego, ella miró a los ojos verdes de Roberto, diciendo, "Yo creo que tú estás en lo correcto… yo pienso que estoy exasperando."

Roberto se alejó de Margarita, y después de besar el huevo, él dijo orgullosamente, "Adiós, Puchito."

"¡Roberto, apresúrate o yo me iré sin ti! ¡El público en el Club La Charca está esperando por nosotros!" La voz de Sam se escuchó muy recia.

"Yo mejor me apresuro antes de que Sam se marche, sin mí." Roberto escondió su medio medallón de oro dentro de su camisa, y mirando a su esposa, él dijo suavemente, "Adiós, mi Margarita."

"¡Roberto!" Margarita vio a su esposo correr fuera de los laberintos sin mirarle, "¡Qué la pases bien!"

"¡Espera! ¡Ya salgo, Sam!" Roberto gritó.

Las luces de las velas se pusieron nerviosas cuando el frío viento comenzó a invadir los espacios en la roca. Margarita suspiró y se arrodilló en el suelo cerca al huevo, y después de cubrirle con pequeñas flores de lirios de tigre, ella se acurrucó cerca a éste, secreteando, "Nuestro hijo, Puchito."

Las estrellas se escondieron en el oscuro cielo, y la luna comenzó a hacer lo mismo detrás de unas nubes, como si presintieran que algo estaba por ocurrir. La luz de la luna cayó débil sobre la roca, apenas haciéndole brillar, y sobre la piel color verde oliva enlodada, áspera, arrugada, y ropa de Sam.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Yo ya estaba listo a irme sin ti!" Sam, ansioso, miró a Roberto salir de la entrada de la roca, "Yo pensé por un momento que tú no ibas a salir."

"Lo siento, Sam," Roberto palmoteó a su amigo en el hombro, "Yo tuve que hablar con Margarita antes de -"

Sam levantó y abrió una de sus enormes patas delanteras, "¡Ya lo sé, Roberto! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pidiendo permiso… hembras!"

Roberto sonrió a Sam, viéndole a él guiñar. Ellos se alejaron corriendo y saltando de la entrada de la roca hacia la densa vegetación, y mientras ellos se adentraban en ésta, la débil luz de la luna desapareció del oscuro cielo sin estrellas.

La noche era más obscura que nunca antes, tan oscura, que insectos y anfibios reunidos a la orilla de la laguna, la cual ellos llamaban 'Club La Charca,' no podían dar un paso sin dar pisotones, y tropezarse uno contra el otro.

"¡No me empujen, por favor!" Gritó Natalia, una bella, ostentosa y delgada mantis, usando diferentes colores en sus vellos, "¡Ustedes tienen que ser más cuidadosos!"

"¡Oh, yo lo siento mucho!" Una polilla imperial dijo.

"¡El espectáculo ya va a comenzar!" Natalia se levantó de la hoja de una rosa y aplaudió, mirando a las luces de las luciérnagas iluminar a Roberto sobre una enorme amapola.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo y dando gritos estridentes, y los silbidos en el frío viento y la música alegre dieron la bienvenida al cantar de Roberto.

EL CANTOR DE LA NOCHE

I

Me gustan las luces de la noche,

Éstas me han hecho un cantor.

Escudriñando a las estrellas,

Me transformo en un soñador.

Roberto comenzó a bailar, mientras motivaba a todos con sus patas delanteras para que bailaran.

II

Yo dejo las penas en el pasado.

Yo soy el cantor de la noche.

El destino lo ha querido así,

Trayendo con mí canto, alegría y amor.

Roberto aplaudió, y gritó, "¡Todos unidos! ¡Cantor de la Noche!"

Todos cantaron y bailaron, y las estrellas comenzaron a adornar el oscuro cielo uniéndose a la celebración mientras Roberto continuó cantando.

III

Yo me he enamorado de la noche

Desde el primer día que la vi.

Su extraña magia me atrapó,

Y a ésta, mi alegre canto yo uní.

Quizás concernientes del peligro que estaba por venir, algunas estrellas fugaces pasaron sin ser notadas en el cielo por aquellos que estaban disfrutando en el Club La Charca. El viento se unió a la música con su silbido, mientras Roberto continuó cantando y bailando arriba de la amapola.

IV

El viento se lleva mis melodías

Para que no las extrañe la noche o el día.

Como el sol, yo hago suspirar a las flores,

Para que bañen, con sus perfumes…la vida.

Sam pestañeó a Roberto, cantando, "¡Todos juntos! ¡Cantor de la Noche!"

Los residentes y turistas cantaban, bailaban y celebraban a tiempo que la música resonaba entre la oscuridad, tratando de asustar y echar muy lejos el peligro oculto.

Repentinamente, una luz muy brillante apareció, cegando inmediatamente los ojos de todos allí presentes. Ésta se movía velozmente, haciendo la música parar. El terreno comenzó a temblar, y las ramas a romperse, compartiendo los sonidos del silbante viento y una respiración muy pesada y extraña.

"¡No! ¡No!" Sam gritó, levantando sus patas delanteras y cerrando sus ojos muy apretados.

"¡Oh!" Natalia cayó de la hoja de la rosa.

Natalia, viendo aterrorizada como la luz brillante se iba acercando cada vez más, se levantó rápidamente del polvoriento suelo. Ella corrió, y después voló camuflándose detrás de una rama seca y cubrió sus ojos.

Los pájaros comenzaron a volar asustados. Los insectos corrían por sus vidas, gritando y saltando, tropezando uno con otros en la alocada carrera. Más ramas crujieron, y un pesado polvo se levantó del suelo, y se unió al silbante frío viento, oscureciendo totalmente todo el derredor.

"¡Ayúdame, Sam! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ah!" Roberto gritó, agarrándose fuertemente a la amapola.

La última cosa que en el Club La Charca se escuchó fue el grito terrorífico y fuerte de Roberto, el cual se mezcló con la luz brillante cegadora y el denso polvo. La luz se alejó rápidamente, desapareciendo en la noche polvorienta y obscura, dejando extrañas formaciones en el terreno – huellas de zapatos – y a las estrellas atrás.

Un silencio frío y profundo invadió el Club La Charca, y Sam tosiendo y limpiando el polvo de sus ojos saltones, comenzó a llamar por su amigo, "¡Roberto! ¡Roberto! ¿Dónde estás?"

El viento respondió el llamado de Sam con su frío silbido, y barrió el polvoriento suelo con las ramas rotas, y la destruida amapola. Luego, Sam miró a la soledad que a él le rodeaba, y después de tocar de lo que quedaba de la amapola, él miró a las extrañas formaciones en el terreno, y corrió, asustado, hacia la densa vegetación.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la resplandeciente roca, Margarita escuchó el sonido de su huevo abriéndose, y miró a éste. Ella, con lagrimosos ojos sorprendidos, vio a una pequeña larva salir del huevo, llorando, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y vellos negros muy finos.

"¡Puchito! ¡El alma buena que puede vencer todos los obstáculos ha nacido! ¡Puchito!" Margarita gritó felizmente, mirando a su derredor. "¡Roberto! ¡Roberto! Puchito ha -"

El silbido del frío viento fue la única respuesta que Margarita escuchó; ella permaneció allí triste por unos instantes, extrañando a su esposo en ese momento tan feliz en su vida. Ella arropó rápidamente a Puchito con pequeños pétalos de lirios de tigre, y lo abrazó contra su tórax.

De pronto, los ruidos y gritos de los habitantes del jardín fuera de la roca alertaron a Margarita. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia uno de los hoyos que servían de ventanas, sujetando a Puchito delicadamente, y miró a todos ellos correr en estampida.

"¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Corran! ¡Corran!" Un gusano de tierra gritaba, agitado, mientras hacia un hueco en la tierra.

Un lagarto cola larga de grama se agarraba la cabeza, gritando, "¡La luz! ¡La luz brillante!"

"¡Qué manera de tratar al turista!" Una golondrina macho voló fugaz sobre la roca, voceando, "¡Yo me voy de aquí!"

"¡Yo, también!" Otra le siguió.

"¡Yo he quedado ciega! ¡Yo he quedado ciega!" Una abeja se estrelló contra una de las paredes exteriores de la brillante roca, frotándose los ojos.

"¡Oh, no!" Margarita vio a la cegatona abeja volar hacía los lirios de tigre y entonces gritó, "¡Roberto! ¡Roberto!"

Margarita continuó gritando en todas direcciones, tratando de ver a su esposo entre los residentes, y turistas que pasaban corriendo cerca a la ventana de la roca. Los gritos de Margarita se mezclaron con el llanto triste de Puchito, y sus lágrimas tristes se mezclaron con las de él. Ella cayó al suelo, cansada, y después de acurrucarse, ella sujetó a su hijo contra su tórax.

El tiempo pasó desde la desaparición de Roberto del Club La Charca en ese mágico y hermoso jardín. El brillo dorado de la roca continuaba dependiendo de los rayos del sol y la luna, los cuales estaban iluminando a ésta días tras noches y noches tras días.

"Oh, Roberto." Margarita dijo quedamente, llorando. "Yo te extraño tanto… oh, Roberto."

"¿Estás bien, Mami?" La voz de Puchito provino del cuarto anexo.

Margarita, inmediatamente secó sus lágrimas con el pétalo de un lirio blanco, y se mantuvo completamente en silencio y sin moverse en su cama hecha de polen. La noche continuó avanzando, y los ruidos que provenían del jardín comenzaron a invadir los laberintos de la roca, arrullando el dulce dormir de madre e hijo.

Los lirios blancos que rodeaban la resplandeciente piedra continuaban floreciendo con la ayuda de los rayos tempraneros del sol, y sus delicadas fragancias penetraban por entre los agujeros que le servían de ventanas. Dentro, Margarita y Puchito, disfrutaban de tan delicada fragancia, y al tiempo que miraban por una de las ventanas, ellos maravillaban la magnitud del gigantesco edén que les rodeaba.

"El Paraíso es hermoso." Margarita, secreteó tiernamente acariciándole las antenas a su hijo. "¿No es así, Puchito?"

Puchito respiró profundamente, inhalando la fragancia de las flores de esa mañana, y después de exhalar, él respondió, "Sí, este lugar es un oasis." Luego, él miró por la ventana, tratando de descubrir más allá del follaje con sus ojos. "¿Mami, cuándo podré salir al jardín?"

Margarita pudo percibir la ansiedad en los ojos de su hijo mientras respondía, "Muy pronto, Puchito, muy pronto tu conocerás El Paraíso."

"El Paraíso… El Paraíso," él murmuró con su dulce voz, a tiempo que sus esmeraldinos ojos parecieron envolverse con el verdor de la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

'El Paraíso.' Ellos estaban en lo cierto al llamarle así a ese lugar. Este era conocido orgullosamente El Paraíso por todos aquellos quienes vivían allí y disfrutaban de su belleza diaria. Otros habitantes de los jardines cercanos también le llamaban a éste así. Aún por los anuales visitantes, como era el caso de las golondrinas viajeras, las cuales paraban su vertiginoso y juguetón vuelo para visitar aquel gigantesco y hermoso jardín. Éstas mojaban sus alas con el agua que salía del cántaro que sostenía una estatua griega, la cual caía en una base de forma de concha marina. Los pájaros descansaban para mirar como los rayos del sol desprendían los colores del arco iris, haciendo la hermosura de aquel edén aún más intensa.

Cerca a la fuente blanca de mármol existía una piscina, y cerca a ésta, fuentes de mascaras de bronce recostadas sobre troncos de árboles, y muchas gárgolas protegían un largo y polvoriento camino. Un poco más adelante, un impresionante quiosco, un arco enrejado y un puente, cuyos hermosos diseños estaban rodeados, y custodiados por las largas y muy filosas espinas de los rosales del atardecer. Detrás de todo eso se encontraba una casona blanca, sus grandes ventanas arqueadas dejaban reflejar la asombrosa belleza del jardín, y las florecidas mañaneras cuyas enredaderas rodeaban los marcos de las ventanas hacían ver a éste aún doblemente maravilloso. Adentro de la casa, dos humanos vivían. Al, un hombre inglés alto y delgado vestido con traje entero negro de cola, mago de profesión, y Celeste, una hermosa niña que tenía muchas pecas en su rostro, cabellos largos rubios, vestida con ropa de niñita.

"Eleonor," Al murmuró con llanto en sus ojos, mirando a la foto de una hermosa mujer en un cuadro de plata sobre una pequeña mesa.

"¿En dónde estás, papaito?" La voz de Celeste resonó en la gran sala.

Al acarició la fotografía, "Yo te extraño tanto." Él entonces caminó hacia una de las grandes abiertas arqueada ventanas, y después de correr las largas cortinas blancas a un lado, él tocó las mañaneras diciendo suavemente, "Yo recuerdo cuanto tu querías a estas flores."

"¡Papito, yo he perdido la comida de Diablo!" Celeste corrió bajando las escaleras, "¡Yo no la puedo encontrar!"

Al arrancó una de las mañaneras, y admirando al El Paraíso, él lanzó ésta hacia la estatua griega en forma de mujer, "Para ti, Eleonor." Él cerró la ventana, y su respirar mezclado con un amargo llanto empañó el cristal de la arqueada ventana, mientras sus manos ausentemente estiraban sus largos, bigotes negros, "Tú nos has dejado solos."

"¡Papaito, Diablo está hambriento!" Celeste jaló a Al por la camisa, "¡Ven! ¡Ven conmigo!"

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, Celeste!" Al limpió sus lágrimas con su mano, giró sobre sus pasos y siguió a su hija.

Celeste señaló y miró al acuario de cristal sobre la mesa de ébano, "¡Yo perdí la comida de Diablo!"

"Relájate, Celeste." Al aplaudió, haciendo aparecer un frasco de cristal en una de sus manos.

"¡Ah!" Celeste dijo sorprendida.

"¡Vamos!" Al le guiñó a ella, "Alimenta a Diablo."

Celeste le abrazó a él, "¡Oh, papaito! ¡Tú eres el mejor mago del mundo!" Ella entonces miró a foto de la hermosa mujer sobre la pequeña mesa, diciendo suavemente entre sollozos, "¿Por qué tú no haces que mi mamita retorne a la vida?… yo le extraño mucho."

Al mordió sus labios, y entonces tristemente dijo, "Ya quisiera yo tener ese poder de hacerlo, Corazoncito." Él miró a los llorosos ojos azules de Celeste, "Vamos, agarra el frasco y alimenta a Diablo."

Ella agarró el frasco de cristal de las manos de su padre, "¿Has tratado?"

Al asintió, "Inclusive en mis sueños, Corazoncito."

Celeste levantó la tapa del acuario, vació el frasco y cerró la tapa.

Adentro del acuario de cristal, una cucaracha oriental cayó duramente sobre un plato plano de aluminio repleto de huesos y restos de insectos. Él se levantó mareado y sacudiendo la cabeza, y mientras se limpiaba la ropa, él dijo, "¿Dónde estoy?"

Diablo, un escorpión negro, con un trenzado, largo, vellos negros, tenazas grandes rojas y un aguijón de un rojo muy brillante como la sangre, se retiró de un tronco hueco en dirección a la cucaracha, gritando, "¡Muy bien! ¡Comida! ¡Deliciosa comida!"

La cucaracha oriental vio con desesperación a Diablo acercársele, "¡Mantente alejado de mí!" Él entonces comenzó a mostrar algunos movimientos de artes marciales, "¡Yiia! ¡Kia! ¡Kia! ¡Yo sé karate!"

Diablo se detuvo, e hizo sonidos en el aire con sus tenazas enormes, "Yo sé judo," él fingió una sonrisa, "tú no sabes lo qué te va a pasar."

Y tan rápido como un relámpago, Diablo levantó la cucaracha con sus tenazas y descargó su aguijón en el tórax de éste sin compasión. La mandíbula dorada de Diablo brilló cuando rió diabólicamente mientras el grito de la cucaracha hacia eco sobre las paredes de cristal del acuario.

**Capítulo 2**

Margarita arregló su cama hecha de polen de flores. Entonces ella se sentó en ésta, abrió su medallón de oro y miró a la foto de Roberto.

Con llanto en los ojos, Margarita acarició la foto de su esposo, murmurando, "Mi Roberto." Ella entonces miró al derredor del cuarto de dormir muy preocupada, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama llamando, "¡Puchito! ¿Dónde estás, Puchito?"

Margarita salió corriendo de su habitación, llamando el nombre de su hijo. Ella miró al interior del cuarto de Puchito, notando que él no se encontraba allí, y entonces ella se asomó en todos lados y continuó llamando el nombre de Puchito en las otras habitaciones, pero no había respuesta.

Detrás de una planta de lirio, fuera de la resplandeciente roca, Puchito agarró una flor de diente de león seca, diciendo, "Esto se ve muy extraño." Él puyó a ésta con una de sus garras, mirando algunas de las semillas caer suavemente en el suelo. "¡Vaya!"

Él sopló sobre la flor seca, y entonces él rió, mirando a las semillas esparcirse por todas partes por el viento. De pronto, Margarita salió agitada fuera de la roca, mirando en todas direcciones.

"¡Puchito! ¡Puchito! ¿Dónde tú estás hijo?"

El llamado desesperado de Margarita alertó a su hijo, quien dejó de reír, y respondió, "¡Aquí, Mami! ¡Aquí!"

Margarita vio a su hijo salir detrás de la planta de lirio, lanzando más semillas de la flor seca de diente de león al aire.

"¡No me asustes de esa manera, Puchito!" Margarita corrió hacia él. "¡Tú no deberías salir de casa sin mi permiso!"

"Lo siento mucho, Mami."

Ella lo abrazó, y entonces secreteó a su oído, "Puchito, la próxima vez tú déjame saber que vas a salir fuera de la roca, por favor."

Puchito asintió, y bajando su cabeza, él dijo en voz muy suave, "Lo siento mucho, Mami."

"¡Vaya!" Margarita miró las garras sucias de Puchito, y luego ella le señaló por todo el cuerpo, "¡Mírate no más! ¡Tú estás bien cochino!"

Puchito señaló a la vegetación cercana, diciendo, "¡Vamos a jugar allá, Mami!"

Margarita negó con la cabeza muy nerviosa, y atrajo a su hijo hacia ella, "Vamos, vamos adentro de la casa."

"¡Pero… Mami!" Puchito se resistió, "¡Yo quiero jugar aún más!"

"¡Pero, nada!" Margarita, notando que el atardecer se aproximaba muy rápido, ella urgió, "¡No discutas conmigo, Puchito!"

"Yo quiero -"

"¡Nada!" Margarita señaló hacia la roca, "¡Vamos a adentro de la casa para yo poderte dar un baño!"

Margarita vio a Puchito enojado, con el rabo del ojo, y sonrió, mientras ella lo forzaba a él a caminar hacia la entrada ancha de la roca. Ellos entraron, y momentos más tarde, la noche arropó todo lo que existía en El Paraíso con su luna llena y sus millones de estrellas.

Dentro de la resplandeciente roca, las risas de Margarita y Puchito flotaban fuera de los anchos orificios de la roca dorada. Una vez libres de la roca, las risas hicieron eco y bailaban en el suave viento que acariciaba la vegetación del jardín.

Margarita dejó de reír, y sujetó un polen empapado con jabón, "¡Vamos, Puchito!"

"¡No!"

Margarita sujetó a su hijo de la pata delantera, "¡Déjame bañarte y limpiarte con este polen!"

"¡No!"

Ella comenzó a forcejear con Puchito, "¡Por favor, quédate quieto!"

"¡Mami, eso es imposible!"

"¡Vamos, Puchito!"

"¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas, Mami!"

Puchito, riéndose, apartó el polen que su madre le colocaba sobre su cabeza.

"¡Quédate quieto, hijo!"

Puchito dejó de reírse, "Además, yo me pudo bañar sólo… yo ya no soy una larva."

"Tú no me tienes que decir eso, Puchito," Margarita dijo dulcemente mientras pellizcaba y le hacia cosquillas en el abdomen a su hijo.

"¡Por favor, no!" Puchito dijo riéndose, "¡Mami, no!"

Con sus finas, delicadas patas delanteras, él removió el jabón que cubría su cabeza y lo lanzó al aire. Las burbujas de jabón se esparcieron fuera de la roca, encontrando salida a través de los hoyos, y fueron llevadas muy lejos por el silbante y vagabundo viento.

El rocío aromático de los lirios, acompañado por una pequeña cascada, caía suave desde la parte más alta de la piedra. Puchito, tomando por sorpresa a su madre, le bañó el cuerpo con agua aromática.

"¡Puchito, no!"

"¡Ya ves!" Él le acarició las mandíbulas pícaramente, "Tú, también, has quedado perfumada."

Margarita secó su cuerpo con sus patas delanteras, "¡Ay, Puchito!"

"Tal parece que nos dimos el baño del año, así que no nos bañaremos dentro de un año - ¿No es así, Madre?"

"¡Conque quieres jugar!" Margarita lanzó más polen sobre el cuerpo a su hijo, "¡Bueno! ¿Qué te parece esto ahora?"

Ellos reían incansables al golpearse uno al otro jugueteando con los polen. Luego, ambos estornudaron fuertemente, y continuaron salpicando las perfumadas aguas por todo el lugar.

Puchito dejó de reírse y estornudar, y dijo en voz alta, "¡Suficiente, Mami! ¡Suficiente!"

"Así me gusta, Puchito, que estés muy limpio antes de sentarte a comer." Margarita le jaló una de las antenas suavemente.

"¿Mami, me podrías dar lecciones de voz antes de comer?"

Margarita sonrió y asintió. Para secarle a él, ella le arropó el delicado cuerpo con pétalos de rosas. Luego, ella pasó sus garras delicadamente a través del vello corto, negro de su hijo, besó su cabeza y rápidamente le hizo cosquillas en los lados del tórax.

Afuera, el eco de sus carcajadas continuaban esparciéndose entre el inmenso verdor, impregnando de alegría a El Paraíso en ese claro, fresco, avanzado atardecer primaveral.

El tiempo avanzó tranquilamente. La luna llena comenzaba a iluminar a la gran roca dorada, despertando su mágico destello y enviando delicados rayos a través de los agujeros de la misma.

En la habitación de Margarita, Puchito miraba algunas notas musicales escritas en hojas, sentado en la cama hecha con pétalos de lirios blancos.

Margarita besó la cabeza de Puchito, y entonces preguntó, ¿Listo para tus lecciones de voz?"

Puchito confirmó con su cabeza, y sonrió. El camino enfrente de ella, y comenzó con ejercicios de respiración y con contracciones abdominales. Margarita sonrió, porque él parecía que estaba constipado.

Margarita miró a Puchito cuando él comenzó a ponerse rojo, y le tocó el abdomen con su pata delantera. Entonces, Puchito exhaló completamente, y aguanto. Él se volvió a poner rojo mientras Margarita reía.

Margarita dejó de reírse, y mientras le desarreglaba el vello ondulado a su hijo, ella dijo, "y relájate." Ella le jaló de una de las antenas suavemente, sugiriendo, "Bueno, ahora trabajemos en expresiones faciales."

"¿A ti no te gusta mi cara, Mami?"

Margarita sonrió, y entonces ella dijo, "¿Por qué me lo preguntas, hijo?" Ella lo sujetó de sus patas delanteras, y agregó tristemente, "Me recuerdas a tu padre."

Puchito, con voz triste, dijo, "Mi Papi."

Margarita se mostró firme, y mirando a los ojos verdes de su hijo, ella aconsejó, "Puchito, el cantar es saber proyectarse… y yo quiero que tú cantes, laaaaaaaaaa… y no se te olvides proyectar."

Puchito asintió, y después de aclarar su garganta e inhalar, él cantó, "laaaaaaaaaaa."

Margarita comenzó a tocar música con la ayuda de las raíces que colgaban desde el techo de la roca, y remedó los movimientos de la boca de Puchito, afirmando con su cabeza.

Momentos más tarde, en la sala, Margarita servía los pedazos de pan sobre una mesa circular de piedra, poniendo éstos sobre pétalos frescos de lirios. Puchito dejó de comer, y le miró directo a sus ojos negros, "Mami…"

"¿Qué, hijo?"

"¿Por qué tú y mí papi me llamaron Puchito?"

"Porque tú fuiste nuestro único hijo que sobrevivió." Margarita, con lágrimas en los ojos, le miró, "Y para mi Roberto y yo, tú nombre significa un alma buena que puede vencer todos los obstáculos en la vida."

"Gracias por cuidarme, Mami." Puchito le miró tiernamente, "Yo te quiero mucho."

Los rayos de la luna iluminaron sus ojos verdes en lágrimas.

Margarita lo acercó a él contra ella, besando su cabeza. "Oh, Puchito, hijo de mi alma." Ella entonces le secreteó, "Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho."

"¿Tú nunca me vas a dejar sólo, verdad?" Él levantó su cabeza para mirar a ella responder.

"¿Por qué tú me preguntas eso, hijo?"

"Yo solamente quiero saber."

"¿Tú me dejarías, hijo?" Margarita le agarró de la mandíbula.

Puchito respiró profundamente, y entonces él respondió, "Quizás si yo tenga que buscar por nuestra felicidad."

"¿Nuestra felicidad?" Margarita le miró intrigada. "¡Pero si yo soy feliz contigo, hijo! ¿Qué tratas de decir?"

"Por favor, Mami, responde a mi pregunta."

Margarita sonrió, y después de darle un beso sobre sus garras, ella respondió, "Nunca, Puchito, Yo te lo prometo."

Margarita arrulló a su hijo entre sus patas delanteras, y Puchito suspiró con una sonrisa. Entonces, con gestos muy coquetones, él se separó de ella y comenzó a desfilarle enfrente, pasando sus patas delanteras por sus vellos ondulados.

"Solamente mírame, Mami."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Margarita preguntó, colocando sus patas delanteras a los lados de su abdomen.

"Yo he quedado muy limpio." Puchito respiró el aroma de uno de sus delicadas patas delanteras, y entonces él gritó, "¿Qué estoy diciendo yo?… ¡Yo he quedado pero que muy limpio!"

"Ya ves, Puchito," Margarita le señaló con una de sus delicadas garras delanteras, "que aroma tan delicioso tu cuerpo ahora tiene."

"¡A mí me gusta mucho el perfume de los lirios!"

"Así te quiero ver siempre yo - muy limpio."

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé," él le abrazó fuerte fuertemente a su madre, y lego se sentó junto a ella, "pero es que tú siempre me haces cosquillas cuando me bañas, Mami."

"Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, hijo."

"¡Sí, tú lo eres, Mami!" Puchito dijo seriamente.

Margarita le pinchó por los costados del tórax, haciéndole a él saltar y reír. "¡Ya ves! ¡Tú eres muy cosquilloso!"

Puchito dejó de reírse, y comenzó a hacer tensión en uno de sus patas delanteras. "Mami, mira como estoy de musculoso."

"¡Ya veo!" Margarita tocó la pata delantera de Puchito con su garra, "¡Se sienten fuertes!"

"¡Y yo me siento muy fuerte!"

Margarita señaló hacia los pedazos de panes, y vegetales servidos sobre unos pétalos, "Ahora tú tienes que seguir alimentándote para que tu crezcas aún más fuerte, hijo."

Puchito y Margarita se dirigieron a la mesa, y ellos comenzaron a comer del pan y los vegetales. Por un momento, ellos miraron a los agujeros de la roca atravesados por la luz de la luna, escuchando en completo silencio a los sonidos extraños que provenían de El Paraíso.

Más tarde, después de una buena comida, en la habitación de Margarita, Puchito vio a su madre caminar hacia una esquina. Ella buscó en ésta, y sacó cuidadosamente algunos pétalos secos.

"¿Que son esos, Mami?"

Margarita se fijó en las cartas y símbolos musicales en los pétalos, y después de suspirar, ella respondió, "Éstas son las buenas memorias que tu padre me dejó." Ella mostró los pétalos a Puchito, agregando, "En cada pétalo él escribió todo el amor que él sentía por mí, y por ti, también, antes de que tu nacieras."

Puchito murmuró, "Papi."

Margarita colocó los pétalos sobre la cama, y sacando una ropa de una esquina, ella sugirió, "Aquí tengo yo esto para ti, hijo." Ella vio a Puchito acercarse, y le ofreció la indumentaria a él. "Mídete esta camisa blanca, con este corbatín negro, y este traje entero de cola morado."

Puchito tomó con cuidado la ropa entre sus patas delanteras, y por un momento su atención quedó fija sobre las notas musicales embalsamadas en los pétalos. "¡Yo puedo cantar eso!"

"Yo sé que tu puedes, hijo." Margarita le ayudó a ponerse la camisa.

Puchito se colocó la chaqueta, "¿De dónde vienen estas ropas?" Él concentró la mirada en su madre, "Estas prendas me quedan muy grandes."

"Ya lo sé, hijo, ya lo sé." Una sonrisa tierna adornó sus finos palpos. "Ese traje entero de cola era el preferido de tu padre."

"¿El traje entero de mi Papi?" Puchito no pudo contener la pregunta.

"Sí, hijo, ese vestuario le perteneció a él." Margarita arregló el cuello de la camisa a Puchito. "Él lo usaba cuando en las noches salía a El Paraíso a cantar."

Delicadamente, Puchito acarició la vestimenta entre sus pequeñas garras. El color morado del traje de cola, la camisa blanca, y el corbatín negro traían magia a sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos ver más brillantes. Un rayo de luna penetró a la roca y le iluminó a él desde los zapatos negros hasta la cabeza. El se sintió como si estuviese en un escenario.

"¿Qué tal yo me veo, Mami?" Él se recogió las mangas de la chaqueta. "Los zapatos es lo único que me queda."

"¡Te ves divino!" El tono de voz a Margarita se le ahogaba en la garganta.

"¿De veras?"

Margarita asintió, "Puchito, tú eres idéntico a tu padre." Ella señaló a los zapatos de su hijo, "Hasta en los pies pequeños de sus patas saltadoras."

Los rayos de la luna se alejaron del cuerpo de Puchito. Ahora él podía ver lágrimas salir de los ojos negros de ella, y él tímidamente dijo, "Mami..."

"¿Dime, Puchito?" Margarita le miró serenamente a los ojos. Por un momento el silencio se adueñó del interior de la roca; éste pareció ser eterno. Finalmente ella volvió a preguntar. "¿Qué es, Hijo?... Yo sé que tienes algo en mente."

"¿Tu sabes?"

Margarita asintió, "Tu bien sabes que entre tú y yo nunca han existido secretos."

Puchito movía sus delgadas patas delanteras nerviosamente y una ansiosa sonrisa se formó en sus palpos. "Mami, dime cosas de mi Papi."

Margarita acarició las cortas antenas de Puchito, y sonrió. Después ella suspiró, y cerrando sus ojos, ella dijo, "¡Él fue muy inteligente, maravilloso y buen mozo! ¡Un gran cantante, Puchito!"

"¡Wow! ¡Mi Papi!" Puchito miró orgullosamente a su madre, "¡Un gran, y famoso cantante!"

"En efecto, muchos venían desde muy lejos para escucharle cantar," Margarita suspiró una vez más, y entonces ella continuó diciendo, "Yo a él le di lecciones de voces."

"¡Wow! ¡Muchos venían a verle!" Puchito se sentó junto a ella. "¿Y tu le diste lecciones de voces?"

Margarita confirmó con la cabeza, "Así fue como yo lo conocí a él."

"¡Wow!" Puchito agarró las pequeñas garras de su madre.

"Él fue un buen alma, y muy querido por todos en El Paraíso." Margarita abrió los ojos, y señaló al tórax de su hijo, "Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Puchito."

Puchito recostó su cabeza sobre el tórax de Margarita, "¿Mami, qué pasó con mi Papi?"

Margarita arregló el chaleco a Puchito, "Yo no sé, hijo." Ella entonces lo pellizcó delicadamente en una de las antenas, "Su desaparición es un misterio."

"¿Tú has tratado de encontrarlo?"

Margarita confirmó con su cabeza, y abrazando a Puchito, ellos compartieron lágrimas de tristezas.

Ella secó las lágrimas de Puchito con su garra, diciendo, "Tú también lo extrañas bastante."

Puchito asintió, y mirándole a ella, él dijo, "Mami, últimamente yo he tenido varios sueños."

"¿Qué clase de sueños?"

"Tu sabes, Mami… sueños."

"Todos nosotros soñamos en la vida, son." Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, "El soñar es parte de la vida."

"Es que en esos sueños…" Puchito trató de esconder la humedad en sus ojos de su madre. "En mis sueños, yo siempre veo a mi Papi solo."

"¿De veras?" Margarita pasó sus garras sobre las alas de su hijo.

Puchito confirmó con la cabeza, "Nosotros hablamos de cosas que yo siempre he deseado hacer en la vida."

Margarita sonrió y acarició su vellos ondulados tiernamente, y entonces ella dijo, "Antes de que tu nacieras, cuando yo esperaba por ti, él se imaginaba cómo ibas a ser tú cuando fueras creciendo." Ella suspiró, y entonces continuó diciendo, "Yo también me los imaginaba a ambos haciendo muchas cosas juntos…como cantando en el Club La Charca."

"Como me hubiese deseado conocerle," Puchito se dijo así mismo, bajando su cabeza muy apesadumbrado.

Margarita le agarró de la mandíbula, le levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos. "Vamos, Puchito, ya no pienses más en eso." Ella le parpadeó cariñosamente las largas pestañas, haciéndole a él sonreír. "Esta noche será tu primera noche en que te sacaré a pasear por el jardín."

"¡Qué bien, Mami! ¡Yo te quiero mucho!" Él exclamó muy emocionado.

Margarita le vio su expresión feliz crecer al tiempo que él comenzaba a saltar. Ella le siguió, viéndole rebotar por entre todos los amplios rincones de la roca hasta llegar a la cocina.

"¡Contrólate, Puchito! ¡Contrólate! No ves que me vas a destruir el interior de la casa…" Margarita recogió las migajas de pan, vegetales y los pétalos de lirios. "Muy pronto tu tendrás tiempo suficiente para conocer muy bien cada esquina de El Paraíso."

"¡Viva! ¡Viva!" Puchito continuó saltando.

"¡Puchito!" Margarita le miró seriamente, "Tú me tienes que prometer una cosa."

Puchito dejó de saltar, "¿Qué cosa, Madre? ¿Qué es lo que yo te tengo que prometer?"

Margarita le sujetó por los lados de sus pequeñas alas, "Cuando estemos allá fuera…" ella entonces le arregló el cuello de la chaqueta, "Yo no quiero que tu te separes de mí lado en ningún instante."

"¿En ningún instante?" Puchito preguntó, haciendo una negativa con la cabeza.

"Tu siempre quédate a mi lado, hijo."

"¿Por qué, Mami?"

"Porque ya hace tiempo que no salgo al jardín." Ella pasó sus pequeñas garras sobre los ondulados vellos de su hijo. "Yo ya no sé si ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve en éste."

"Está bien, Mami, como tú digas."

"¿Lo prometes?" Margarita le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Puchito colocó su garra derecha sobre la parte izquierda de su tórax, "Yo te prometo que me mantendré al lado tuyo, Mami."

Margarita sonrió, y la respuesta de él pareció haberle calmado. Entonces, pellizcándole una de sus patas delanteras tiernamente, ella dijo. "Pero antes de salir, tu primero me tienes que ayudar con la limpieza de la casa."

"¿Ahora?"

Ella, cariñosamente le agarró por una de las antenas, le dio una palmada suave en el trasero de su abdomen, poniéndolo de inmediato a trabajar. "¡Anda, Hijo!"

"¡Está bien, como tú lo desees, Mami!"

"¡Ah! Y cámbiate la ropa de tu padre antes de que la manches," Margarita señaló hacia una de las esquinas de su dormitorio. "Colócala allí, algún día podrás usarla cuando te quede bien."

"¡Yo no puedo esperar!" Él dijo muy feliz. ¡Oh, yo no puedo esperar!"

Puchito dobló cuidadosamente la ropa de su padre, y la guardó. Entonces, él comenzó a leer las notas musicales escritas en los pétalos que se encontraban arriba de la cama de Margarita. Sus ojos verdes devoraban el significado de cada uno de estos y sus finos palpos enseñaron una sonrisa.

La limpieza dentro de la piedra había terminado. Todo se veía muy bien organizado y reluciente.

Puchito comenzó a impacientarse a tiempo que él esperaba cerca al gran hoyo que servía de puerta a la roca. "¡Mami, apresúrate, ya no te maquilles tanto!"

"Ten paciencia."

¡Salgamos ya!" Él se encontraba listo para salir. "¡Tú eres hermosa así tal cual como eres!

"Gracias por el cumplido, hijo." Margarita se estaba admirando en el reflejo cristalino del agua que corría sobre una de las paredes iluminada por la luz de una vela. "Después de todo, nosotros tenemos toda la noche para pasearnos en el jardín."

"¡Vamos ya, Mami!" Margarita sonrió al tiempo que coloreaba sus palpos con el polen de una rosa roja, escuchando a la voz de Puchito, "¡Yo de verdad lo digo… tú ya eres hermosa, Mami!"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!" Margarita salió del baño.

Puchito salió de la roca, casi que arrastrando a su madre detrás de él. "¡Yo quiero ver todas las cosas que El Paraíso tiene!"

"¡Cálmate, hijo¡ ¡Se paciente!"

"¡Wow!" El se aferró fuertemente a las garras de su madre mientras sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con sorpresa, admirando la inmensa y enigmática belleza de El Paraíso.

Viéndole a él emocionado, Margarita preguntó, "¿Qué te parece, hijo?"

Puchito respondió quedamente, "Todo, todo es hermoso, Mami." Él desabotonó su chaqueta, agregando, "Aquí hace mucho calor."

"Ya es casi verano, Puchito." Margarita señaló al cielo lleno de estrellas, "Y muy pronto vendrán las lluvias para refrescarlo todo."

"Ya entiendo."

Margarita miró hacia el cielo, y después de suspirar, ella se dijo así misma, "si tú estuvieras a mi lado."

Ellos continuaron caminando plácidamente por entre el esplendoroso oasis. Los rayos de la luna - ésta era una brillante luna llena - cortaban con su claridad a la oscura y placida noche. De pronto, Puchito, emocionado por lo que les rodeaba, comenzó a saltar muy contento. Mientras él saltaba, las hojas y las muy coloridas flores dejaban escapar sus aromas. Por un instante él se detuvo para contemplar pensativo a su madre, quien miraba fijamente hacia el firmamento inmenso, y lleno de estrellas.

"¿Algo anda mal, Mami?" Puchito preguntó preocupado desde una flor.

Margarita mantuvo sus ojos en los distantes diamantes, preguntando, "¿Te gustan las estrellas, Puchito?"

"¡Sí, Mami! ¡Estas son increíbles!" Puchito miró al cielo, y sonrió.

Margarita siguió la trayectoria de unas estrellas fugaces, y después de suspirar, ella dijo, "Hacia mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a las estrellas. Sabes, hijo, muchos dicen que quienes se mueren y fueron muy buenos aquí en la tierra, se convierten en estrellas muy brillantes para así adornar el cielo en las noches e inspirar a las otras personas buenas a que les sigan."

Las luminosas estrellas en los ojos de Puchito estaban brillando. "Todo es muy hermoso, Mami."

Margarita asintió, "Muy hermoso."

Puchito murmuró así mismo, "A lo mejor, una de esas es mi Papi."

"Tienes razón, hijo; quizás él está ahora sobre nosotros, iluminándonos y cuidándonos."

Puchito de un salto ágil desde la flor llegó al amplio claro donde se encontraba su madre. Él le abrazó, y unidos ellos vieron cómo todo lo que les rodeaba tenía un extraño y mágico encanto. Él respiró la paz y tranquilidad absoluta de aquel oasis. Esta le hizo sentir profundamente feliz, tan muy feliz que de inmediato comenzó a cantar "Bailemos de Alegría," en clara y confidente voz.

Bailemos de Alegría

I

Yo soy uno más en la vida.

Yo soy otro soñador.

Yo trigo música para todos,

Y alegría en mi sabor.

Unas voces se unieron en coro por detrás unos arbustos, "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!"

Puchito sonrió, y entonces él continuó cantando.

II

Bailemos hasta el amanecer,

Trayendo a nuestras vidas, el amar.

Sigamos hacia adelante,

Aunque nos toque llorar.

Una vez más, las voces se unieron en coro, "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!"

La música era bien animada, Puchito abrazó a su madre, y continuó cantando

III

¡Bailemos con alegría!

¡Con las manos aplaudamos!

Movamos la cintura

Hasta que más no podamos.

Puchito se unió al coro. "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!" Él le pestañeó a su madre, y continuó cantando.

IV

¡Bailemos todos!

¡Compartamos esta alegría!

La vida no es vida,

Si no la vivimos todos los días.

Puchito y Margarita terminaron cantando la canción juntos, "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!"

Sin ningún aviso, las ramas se quebraron detrás de ellos. "¡Silencio, Puchito!" Tomándolo a él de una pata delantera, ella le secreteó muy preocupada, "Silencio… quédate callado."

El aviso de la madre llegó tarde. Inesperadamente, y por entre el oscuro verdor del follaje, muchos ojos amarillentos comenzaron a brillar. Tal parecía cual miles destellos de vigilantes estrellas de fuego que les quemaban al mirarles. Una vez más, las ramas se quebraron a sus espaldas, alertándolos del posible peligro.

'¿Qué es ese ruido, Mami?" Puchito miró a su derredor.

"¡Pronto, Puchito! ¡Pronto!" Margarita lo apegó a su tórax, protegiéndolo, y cerró sus ojos, secreteando, "Quédate a mi lado, hijo. No te muevas, y no hagas ningún ruido."

Los ojos de Puchito se movían inquietos en la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de descubrir quién espiaba en silencio por detrás de sus espaldas. Su madre mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados y muy apretados. Las ramas se quebraron una vez más, esta vez más fuerte, cerca. La luna llena temerosa comenzó a esconderse por detrás de unas nubes, apenas iluminando tan sólo una parte del claro donde ellos se encontraban. Entonces, entre unos arbustos, una gran sombra se pudo apreciar al desplazarse muy lentamente. Esta produjo luego otro crujir estrepitoso al moverse sobre las hojas secas que se hallaban descansando sobre la grama fresca.

"No me gusta ese ruido, Mami."

"Quédate callado, hijo." Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró cuidadosamente su derredor.

"¿Quién anda allí?" El tono de voz de Puchito fue de desafío y nervioso.

"No digas ni una palabra, hijo." Margarita forzó la mirada, tratando de mirar más allá de la oscuridad.

"¡Si usted se atreve hacerle algo a mi Mami!" Puchito mostró sus garras, "¡Yo le juro que usted se va a arrepentir."

"Guarda silencio, Puchito." Margarita le secreteó al oído.

Todo el lugar había vuelto a quedar sumido en un letárgico y prolongado silencio. Inesperadamente, la claridad de la luna sobre el claro fue perturbada. Una gigantesca sombra cubrió completamente la distancia. Abalanzándose por detrás de los arbustos, pasando muy cerca y por encima de sus cabezas, dejando un fino vapor de la respiración en el aire.

Mientras cerraban los ojos muy aterrorizados, el recién llegado cayó pesadamente enfrente de ellos. El silbido del viento se unió a la respiración pesada del recién llegado, mientras algunos pájaros volaron asustados hacia la parte más profunda del jardín.

"¡Ay!" Margarita gritó, agarrando a Puchito fuertemente.

Puchito, sin abrir los ojos, exclamó, "¡No te preocupes, Mami, yo te defenderé!" Él comenzó a pelear, lanzando golpes al aire. "¡Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño!"

El extraño rió, y su risa se propagó entre el oscuro verdor del hermoso patio. Más pájaros volaron asustados, buscando refugio en las ramas más altas de los árboles.

El recién llegado dejó de reír, y en con una voz muy grave y profunda, él dijo, "Entonces, pequeño grillo, es mejor que abras los ojos."

Margarita, con sus ojos cerrados, forcejeaba con su hijo. "¡Puchito, no hagas locuras!"

"¡Sí, Puchito, no hagas locuras!" El recién llegado señaló a Margarita, "Escúchale a ella."

"¡Por favor, extraño!" Margarita colocó a Puchito detrás de ella. "¡No le escuche a él… él aún está muy joven!"

"¡No te preocupes, Mami, yo te prometo que nada te pasará a ti!"

"¡Quédate a mi lado, Puchito, por favor!"

Mientras Puchito abría lentamente sus ojos, él se asomó por detrás de la espalda de Margarita. Él dejó de golpear al aire, y gritó, "¡Ay!"

"¡Ay!" El recién llegado imitó el grito de Puchito, y entonces él comenzó a reírse.

La risa del recién llegado invadió la calurosa noche, pareciéndose multiplicar entre la floresta.

"¡No, Puchito! ¡No!" Margarita sujetó a su hijo contra ella.

Puchito se le quedó mirando al recién llegado con la boca abierta, y sorprendido. La claridad de la luna se posó sobre el enorme intruso, descubriéndole por completo. Perplejo, y tragando saliva, Puchito trató de pronunciar palabra, hasta que él finalmente gritó. "¡Ay! ¡Es un monstruo, Mami! ¡Un gigantesco monstruo! ¡Y está cubierto de lodo!"

El recién llegado dejó de reír, "¿Un monstruo? ¡Y cubierto de lodo!"

Puchito cerró sus ojos una vez más, y él comenzó por lanzar golpes en el aire. "¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí, monstruo!"

Margarita forcejeó con su hijo, "¡Puchito, por favor, guarda silencio!" Ella, asustada de abrir los ojos, suplicó, "Por favor extraño, no nos haga daño."

"Yo no le haría daño a quien sabe cantar, y es tan valiente." El recién llegado habló con una voz profunda y segura, "Por favor… no se asusten. Yo soy Sam. Yo también vivo en El Paraíso."

"¡Yo tengo miedo, Mami!" Puchito dijo, abrazando a Margarita.

Puchito y Margarita comenzaron a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero al ver la figura grotesca que tenían al frente, ellos abrieron sus bocas, como sorprendidos de que ellos aún estaban vivos.

"Por favor me pueden decir quiénes son ustedes." Sam insistió.

Puchito y Margarita miraron con sorpresa al gigantesco y gordo sapo. Él estaba completamente embarrado de lodo, pero a pesar de verse grotesco él les continuaba mirando muy amigablemente.

Titubeando, Margarita habló, "Yo... Yo soy Margarita, y él es Puchito, mi hijo. Perdone si su canto lo despertó; nosotros ya nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa."

"¡A casa!" Puchito exclamó. "Madre, pero si nosotros apenas acabábamos de salir de allí."

Una amplia sonrisa cubrió la boca de Sam, "Por el contrario Margarita, el canto no me molestó en lo absoluto." El gigante sapo miró a Puchito, "Por eso yo salí para conocerte a ti, para admirar de más cerca a quien posee tan prodigiosa voz."

"¡De veras, Gigante Sam!" Puchito dijo sorprendido.

Sam asintió, diciendo, "Puchito, cada noche, yo tengo Noches de Principiantes en el Club La Charca." Él señaló al tórax de Puchito, "Tú eres bienvenido para que cantes con la banda 'Sonidos del Paraíso.'"

"¡Increíble!" Puchito miró a Margarita, "¿Escuchaste eso, Mami? ¡Yo estoy invitado a cantar con la banda 'Sonidos del Paraíso'!"

Margarita vio a Sam mirando fijamente a Puchito, y negó con la cabeza diciendo, "¡De ninguna manera!"

Sam aclaró su garganta, y después dijo, "Pero -"

Margarita levantó unas de sus patas delanteras, "¡Gigante Sam!" Ella señaló a Puchito, "¡Él es…él está muy joven!"

Sam miró y señaló al cielo, "Espera por el mensaje… yo te dejaré saber, Puchito." Él entonces miró a Margarita, "Y por favor llámeme, 'Sam'."

"Gigante Sam, Puchito es demasiado joven," Margarita dijo muy seria.

"¡Nada de eso!" Sam palmoteó delicadamente a Margarita en las garras, "Y por favor, yo me sentiría mejor si usted me llama, 'Sam'."

"¡Por favor, Mami!" Puchito agarró a Margarita de la falda, "Si Sam dice que yo puedo cantar… él debe de saber… ¿no es así, Sam?"

Sam confirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a Puchito, "¡Humm! Es más…tú me recuerdas a un viejo amigo mío que yo perdí, y un gran cantante, llamado Roberto."

"¿Roberto?" Madre e hijo entrecruzaron miradas sorprendidas mientras Margarita continuó, "Roberto fue mi esposo. Puchito es su -"

La luna comenzó otra vez a iluminar el claro, y Margarita notó la sorpresa y la felicidad en el comportamiento de aquel sapo gigante a tiempo que él chasqueaba sus dedos.

"¿Margarita? Sí, sí…Roberto me habló mucho de usted cuando nos reuníamos en el Club La Charca."

"Así que usted es 'el vegetariano'… digo Sam, el que usualmente llamaba a mi esposo para ir a cantar en las noches."

El gigante sapo asintió, colocando su pata delantera en su pecho, "¡Ese soy yo!"

Margarita miró directo a los ojos saltones de Sam, "¿Hablaba Roberto de mí en el Club La Charca?"

Sam rió, y entonces dejó de hacerlo, respondiendo, "¡Ciertamente! Él solía decirme que usted es…bueno, era el amor de su vida…ah, que tragedia."

"¿Entonces usted sabe qué fue lo que pasó?" Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Margarita.

Sam colocó su gigantesca pata delantera sobre las alas de Margarita, tratando de consolarla. "Roberto estaba en lo cierto. En una ocasión él me dijo que él estaba muy orgulloso de haberle a usted conocido, y que usted era hermosa - ¿Qué estoy yo diciendo?" Él pestañeó un ojo a Puchito, "La grilla más hermosa del mundo."

Puchito le jaló la camisa sucia al gigantesco sapo, y le miró seriamente. "Sam, usted no le ha respondido a la pregunta de mi madre."

"¿Qué pregunta, Puchito?"

Puchito miró directo a Sam, "¿Qué pasó con mi Papi?"

"Bueno…Todo fue muy confuso." Sam titubeó, rascándose la cabeza. "Aunque algunos años ya han pasado, lo que pasó es aún tópico de conversación. Yo creo que Roberto fue capturado por… por -"

"¡Por quienes!" Puchito y Margarita exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Sam les miró a ellos, "Por extraterrestres."

"¡Extraterrestres!" Margarita y Puchito exclamaron simultáneamente, colocándose las garras sobre sus bocas abiertas ante la sorpresa.

Sam miró al cielo. "¡Sí, extraterrestres! Roberto y yo estábamos cantando una noche cuando una luz muy brillante vino hacia nosotros. Esta nos cegó. Nosotros quedamos petrificados." Él comenzó a temblar, mirando asustado, agregando, "Las ramas se rompieron, el terreno tembló. Todos allí estaban gritando y pasaban corriendo por nuestro lado. De pronto, la luz se apagó. Luego, un profundo silencio, y cuando voltee a mirar a Roberto, él…él ya había desaparecido…pero yo vi extrañas formaciones en el terreno…y pienso que fue cuando aterrizaron."

Un profundo silencio cubría aquel claro polvoriento mientras Margarita y Puchito se sujetaron de sus garras, manteniendo sus bocas abiertas ante la sorpresa.

Los sollozos de Margarita rompieron con el profundo silencio al tiempo que Puchito le abrazaba, diciendo, "Yo hubiese querido conocer a mi Papi." Él tristemente volvió a mirar a las brillantes estrellas sobre el despejado firmamento, donde la luna llena irradiaba con sus rayos a la calurosa noche, y agregó dulcemente, "Mi Papi."

Desde el amplio claro, ellos podían divisar a cada uno de los miles de residentes, y turistas, quines llenaban la naturaleza y el cielo de vida con sus alegres bullicios.

Puchito más tranquilo, y después de haber conocido un poco más a Sam, él lentamente se fue separando del lado de la madre. Inmediatamente él fue dando pequeños saltos para irse a jugar con las luciérnagas las cuales brillaban cual linternas entre las hojas de los árboles.

"¡Puchito, regresa!" Margarita llamó, y viéndole a él mirarle, ella le aconsejó, "¡Recuerda lo que me prometiste en casa! ¡No saltes tan alto, hijo! ¡Tú te puedes hacer daño!"

"Déjelo ir, Margarita. Déjelo que juegue y que se haga de amigos." Sam agarró a Margarita de una de las patas delanteras, "Además, en este lado de El Paraíso se podría decir que es casi tranquilo."

Margarita volteó a mirar a Sam, preguntando ansiosamente, "'¿Casi tranquilo?'... ¿Qué quieres decir, Sam, conque casi tranquilo?"

"Pues bien," el se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido, e hizo citación con sus patas delanteras, "'Sombra Negra'."

"¿'Sombra Negra'?" Margarita replicó la citación con sus patas delanteras.

Sam confirmó con la cabeza, "Yo espero que él ya se haya ido de este lado de El Paraíso…yo no sé mucho de él, porque yo no salgo mucho desde que Roberto desapareció."

"¿Quién es Sombra Negra?" Margarita impaciente, esperó por una pronta respuesta.

"¡Oh, Sombra Negra!" Sam trató de mantenerse calmado para no preocuparla a ella más. "Sombra Negra no es más que un murciélago."

"¡Un murciélago!" Margarita, asustada, colocó sus patas delanteras sobre la cabeza.

"Cálmese, Margarita." Sam le palmoteó sobre la garra, "Sombra Negra es casi ciego y mudo. Él apareció algunos meses atrás por estos lados del jardín. Él lo único que sabe hacer es aterrorizarnos a todos con sus chillidos."

"¡Y usted me está diciendo a mí que me calme!"

Sam asintió, "Cuando los visitantes, que están aquí de vacaciones de otros lugares, le han escuchado a él en las noches y también visto volar, ellos muy asustados se han marchado al día siguiente." Él miró al cielo, agregando con un tono de voz calmado, "Algunos dicen que Sombra Negra ha asesinado a varios de los nuestros, pero de eso no estoy muy seguro… no se preocupe usted, Margarita."

Margarita miró hacia los arbustos floridos donde jugaba su hijo, y con voz temblorosa preguntó, "¿Cómo quiere que yo no me preocupe?"

"Porque él ya tiene mucho tiempo de que no le vemos por aquí." Tratando de calmarla, él continuó, "Sombra Negra piensa que este oasis se encuentra deshabitado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nosotros solíamos escondernos y permanecíamos callados cuando le veíamos aparecer por los alrededores." Sam señaló al área más profunda de la floresta, "Y entonces, un día, él se retiró volando, frustrado."

Los rayos suaves de la luna alumbraban tenuemente la inmensidad y belleza del claro. Estos también delicadamente iluminaban un colorido girasol donde Puchito se encontraba jugando con sus nuevos amigos.

Margarita volvió a mirar a su hijo, y la preocupación en su voz fue clara: "Pero Sam, eso quiere decir que aún existe la posibilidad de que ese murciélago aparezca otra vez por aquí."

"Yo no lo creo así, Margarita." Él combinó su tono serio de voz con una expresión alegre. "No se preocupe, como ya le dije, Sombra Negra hace tiempo que no se le ve por el jardín. Yo pienso que él se cansó de rondar por estos rumbos, y se fue con su vuelo a otro lugar."

Margarita sonrió, pero su ansiedad e instinto se pudo apreciar en sus hermosos ojos negros y patas delanteras, los cuales se movían nerviosos. Ella, desde el amplio claro, trataba de distinguir a Puchito por entre quienes le rodeaban sentados sobre hongos.

"¡Margarita! ¿Margarita, eres tú?" Una voz le llamó desde un hermoso y lleno de flores rosal del atardecer.

Margarita y Sam voltearon en dirección a la voz, tratando de ver quién bajaba del espinoso rosal del atardecer.

"¿Quién es?" Margarita preguntó.

Mientras Margarita miraba hacia una de las ramas de la planta, sus inquietudes se disiparon. Ella vio a una bella y delgada mantis, bajando lentamente por entre las hojas y largas espinas, para luego acercársele.

"¡Soy yo, Natalia!"

"¡Natalia!" Margarita abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, "¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía!"

"¡Yo estoy muy feliz de verte!" Natalia levantó el polvo del suelo mientras ella corría hacia Margarita, "¡Tú luces maravillosa!"

"¡Tú, también!" Margarita abrazó a Natalia.

Natalia tocó el vello de Margarita, "¡Yo extraño colorearte el cabello, y el de Roberto"

"¡Eso es cierto! ¡Él gustaba la forma en que tu le coloreabas el cabello!" Margarita dijo alegremente, y entonces ella agregó con un triste susurro, "Mi Roberto."

Natalia bajó la cabeza, "Lo siento mucho, Margarita."

Sam aclaró su garganta, y señalando a Margarita, él dijo, "Ella tiene una hermosa voz. ¿No es así, Natalia?"

"¡Yo más no puedo estar de acuerdo!" Natalia respondió muy feliz.

Sam señaló cerca a las petunias, donde Puchito se encontraba jugando, "Su hijo la heredó, como también la voz de su padre."

Natalia sujetó a Margarita de una pata delantera, "¡No hay ninguna duda!"

"A mí me hubiese gustado de que tú lo hubieses escuchado tan sólo hace unos momentos atrás, Natalia." Sam miró orgullosamente a Margarita, "La melodía -su voz - angelical. Esta era como una clara vertiente de agua corriendo tranquila hacia el mar; como una flauta mágica que comenzaba a despertar los colores de las flores nuevamente aquí en El Paraíso."

"¡Vamos, Sam!" Margarita se sonrojó, "¡Pare ya; de verdad, ya está bueno de halagos!"

"Margarita, Margarita, Margarita." Sam miró hacia Puchito que se encontraba en un girasol, "Yo sé mucho de música y canto. Yo fui educado por el mejor."

"¡Eso es cierto!" Natalia aseguró.

"¡Es más, Margarita!" Sam dijo con mucho orgullo, "¡Su esposo, Roberto, hizo de mí un profesional y perfeccionista!"

"¿Le estás escuchando, amiga?" Natalia guiñó a Margarita.

"Hum hum," Margarita rezongó juguetonamente, asintiendo.

Sam vio a ellas riéndose, "¡Créame cuando yo les digo que Puchito tiene mucho talento!" Él confirmó con la cabeza a Margarita, "¡Él tiene una voz extraordinaria - tan sólo toma algunos segundos para saberlo!"

**Registrado ****ã**** 1998. (Txu847-471) Alfonso Segovia. Derechos reservados. Ninguna parte de este libro podrá ser usada o reproducida en otra manera, incluyendo medios electrónicos o computadoras sin el permiso por escrito de Alfonso Segovia.**

**PUCHITO **

**EL REY DE LOS JARDINES**

Sí, ese fue un muy frío, brutal, quemante, friolento, duro, e inolvidable invierno. La pesada nieve y el granizo se unieron al muy fuerte y silbante viento, y ellos comenzaron a mostrar una danza mortal, arremolinándose sin descanso en un muy rápido y desorganizado movimientos. La nieve y el granizo, en un desesperado esfuerzo en tomar un descanso del pujante e incansable viento, se sujetaron a las casi invisibles ramas desnudas de los árboles.

Truenos y centellas, desde el oscuro y grisáceo cielo, estremecieron e iluminaron el extraño lugar vestido de blanco fantasmal. Ellos estaban muy orgullosos mostrando cómo la nieve y el granizo se transformaban en mortales y peligrosos pesados carámbanos, colgando de las ramas fantasmales de los árboles. Ellos estaban justamente esperando el momento adecuado para asaltar y causar daño con la complicidad del no muy invisible viento. La nieve y el granizo continuaron acumulándose en las ramas de los árboles, probando su fortaleza.

La centella continuó iluminando el blanco lugar. Esta descubrió al enloquecido viento jugar con un inofensivo termostato. El termostato, parcialmente cubierto en hielo, registraba diecisiete bajo cero y estaba atado a un retorcido, oxidado pedazo de metal.

Inesperadamente, el silbante viento hizo que el termostato girara en el aire, y luego estrelló éste contra un tronco hueco que se encontraba sobre el nevoso terreno. El termostato, en su retorcido, oxidado metal, estaba golpeando sin descanso las paredes cubiertas de nieve del tronco hueco, como pidiendo entrar con urgencia.

El viento no quería parar su sinsentido e interminable juego mortal. Este se escuchaba más escalofriante cuando pasaba a través del tronco hueco, por el metal oxidado, y retorcido del termostato y los carámbanos que colgaban pesadamente de las ramas de un árbol muy cercano.

"¡Tengo miedo!" una voz femenina muy asustada se escuchó.

"Todo va a estar bien." Una voz masculina aseguró. "La tormenta muy pronto pasará."

Al viento no le importó sus preocupaciones, y llevó sus voces lejos, muy pero muy, lejos. De pronto la pesada nieve y los carámbanos, con la ayuda del fuerte empuje del viento, ganaron la batalla contra una de las pesadas ramas del árbol. La centella iluminó la pesada rama cuando ésta se rompía con un crujiente y ensordecedor sonido. La muy grande y pesada rama cayó rápidamente hacía el suelo en dirección del tronco hueco.

La centella no falló en mostrar cuando la muy grande, pesada rama se había desplomado con fuerza enorme contra el tronco hueco. El tronco hueco salió disparado varios pies hacía arriba del frisado y nevoso terreno, segando aún más la tormenta, y ahogando los gritos de las voces masculina y femenina. El tronco hueco, después de parecer estar suspendido por algunos eternos momentos en el aire, cayó pesadamente en su final reposo sobre el nevoso suelo pero no sin antes aplastar el termostato.

"¡Oh, no, Roberto, mis huevos! ¡Nuestros bebes!" la voz femenina se escucho diciendo en sollozante angustia. "¡Todos están muriendo!"

"¡Todos están frisándose y reventándose rápidamente!" la voz desesperada de Roberto hizo eco en la tormenta. "¡Mi Margarita, apresúrate! ¡Abrasemos a éste!"

"¡Nuestros huevos, Roberto! ¡Nuestros bebes!"

"¡Shhhh! ¡Continuemos calentando a éste con nuestros cuerpos!" Roberto sugirió con voz entrecortada.

El ruidoso trueno y el silbante viento se aseguraron de que ellos se escucharan aún en la inmensidad de la tormenta.

"Llamémosle Puchito." La voz de Margarita se escuchó entrecortada. "Puchito, un alma fuerte."

"¡Puchito, el alma que puede vencer cualquier obstáculo en la vida! La voz de Roberto se escuchó castañeada.

"Roberto, prométeme que nos iremos con Puchito de aquí cuando el invierno termine."

Lentamente, el viento y la nieve sepultaron las voces tristes de Margarita y Roberto y lo que quedaba del tronco hueco en el nevoso terreno.

En el medio de un enorme y hermoso mágico jardín, una gigantesca roca amarilla estaba brillando como el color del oro con la ayuda de los rayos moribundos de esa tarde avanzada. La brillantez de la roca dependía cuando los rayos del sol y la claridad de la luna le iluminaban días tras noches y noches tras días.

Los rayos débiles estaban penetrando los huecos deformes de la roca que servían de ventanas, mostrando las largas, paredes irregulares de los laberintos. En las áreas muy profundas, y anchas de la roca, donde los rayos del sol no podían penetrar, los destellos de luces de velas en las paredes mostraban las muchas raíces que colgaban del techo.

Margarita, una grilla de campo, vestida en un largo vestido negro, se sentó en un pétalo blanco que servía de asiento. De inmediato, ella comenzó a entonar, produciendo hermosos y melodiosos sonidos cuando tocaba música con las raíces.

Roberto, el esposo de Margarita, vistiendo un traje de cola, pasó su pata delantera sobre sus delgados vellos arriba de su boca mientras él salía de uno de los laberintos. Entonces él se acercó a Margarita por atrás, y después de besarla a ella en la coronilla de la cabeza, él preguntó, "¿Vas tú a lavar la ropa de los habitantes mañana en la cascada?"

Margarita dejó de entonar, "Yo aún no lo sé… yo tengo que cuidar de nuestro único huevo."

"Yo lo haré mañana, para que tú puedas lavar la ropa de los habitantes."

"¡Eso sería maravilloso!"

Roberto inhaló el dulce aroma de rosas del vello negro, que le llegaba a los hombros a Margarita, los cuales brillaban con las luces de las velas, mientras ella continuó entonando.

"Sam, el sapo gigantesco, llegará aquí en cualquier momento," Roberto dijo, acariciando la mandíbula a Margarita. "Yo quiero que tu le conozcas."

Margarita dejó de entonar y tocar música inesperadamente, muy preocupada. "¿No es él un insectívoro?"

"¡Insectívoro!" Roberto respondió jugueteando, y haciéndole cosquillas a ella por detrás de las orejas, él agregó, "Él se hizo vegetariano, cuando una pata de un saltamontes se le atrancó en su garganta, y casi lo ahoga."

Margarita lo vio reír, y entonces dijo en voz alta, "¡Eso no es chistoso!"

Roberto dejó de reírse, y su risa continuó haciendo eco entre los largos laberintos. Él besó a Margarita en los palpos, y entonces preguntó, "¿Por qué está mi hermosa esposa muy seria?"

Margarita sacudió la cabeza, "Yo estoy preocupada, Roberto."

"¿Por qué?" Roberto le agarró a Margarita de la mandíbula.

Margarita se levantó del pétalo, y caminó hacia una de las esquinas adornada con muchos aromáticos lirios tigres blancos. Luego, ella señaló hacia el único huevo que estaba enterrado en el suelo, mirando a su esposo muy preocupada. "Yo estoy muy intranquila de que tú no estarás aquí para ver el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, Puchito, Roberto."

"¡Vamos, Margarita! ¡Tú no digas eso!" Roberto le abrazó. "Yo me encargaré de Puchito, para que tú puedas lavar las ropas cerca a la cascada."

Margarita dijo en voz suave, "Tú no me estás escuchando."

"Tú sabes que yo estaré aquí cuando nuestro hijo, Puchito, venga a este mundo la próxima semana." Roberto se colocó enfrente de su esposa, mientras ella se agachaba cerca al huevo. "Yo sé que él se va a ver tan buen mozo como yo, y nosotros cantaremos juntos en el Club La Charca, y en todos los otros clubes donde yo he cantado anteriormente."

"¡Escúchame! ¡Quédate en casa esta noche, con nosotros, Roberto!" Margarita dijo en voz alta, y acariciando el huevo, ella lloró, agregando, "Te acuerdas cuando nuestros otros hijos murieron, por causa del invierno."

"Margarita, no me lo recuerdes… por favor no me lo recuerdes," Roberto agarró una de las patas delanteras de Margarita y señaló al huevo. "El invierno se terminó, y nada me va a pasar a mí, o a Puchito."

"Últimamente," Margarita se levantó, mirando a Roberto. "¡Yo estoy teniendo pesadillas!"

"Esta noche no es diferente a las otras," Roberto secó la lágrima a Margarita. "Y tu sabes, tan bien como yo, que yo no puedo romper el contrato solamente horas antes de cantar en el Club La Charca…además nosotros estamos esperando muchos turistas en El Paraíso."

"Yo he escuchado patadas fuertes provenientes del huevo," Margarita dijo mirando al huevo. "Esos son señales que Puchito va a nacer en cualquier momento."

"Ya te dije anteriormente, aún queda una semana más antes de que Puchito venga a este mundo." Roberto suspiró profundamente, y después de exhalar, él agregó, "Relájate, Margarita."

"¡Por favor, Roberto! ¡No me preguntes por qué!" Margarita agarró fuertemente las patas delanteras de su esposo, "Pero yo tengo malos presentimientos acerca de esta noche… no vayas."

"Vamos, Margarita," Roberto la abrazó. "¿Qué podría suceder?"

Margarita sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es muy difícil de explicar."

Roberto tocó sus largas antenas con la de ella. "Tú has estado comiendo muchos vegetales antes de ir a la cama, y es por eso que tú has estado teniendo esas pesadillas."

"Yo -"

"¡Roberto! ¡Roberto!" El llamado fuerte de Sam en la entrada de la roca hizo eco en los laberintos, "¿Estás tú listo?"

Roberto besó a Margarita en los palpos, y entonces él secreteó, "Ya me tengo que ir."

"¡Se está haciendo tarde, Roberto!" El llamado de Sam continuaba haciendo eco.

"Yo regresaré en unas pocas horas," Roberto miró dulcemente a los ojos de su esposa.

Margarita mostró su medio medallón de oro a Roberto, en su garra, el cual ella llevaba colgado del cuello, atado por una cadena gruesa de oro, y que caía cerca a su corazón. "¿Lo prometes?"

Roberto, sacando su medio medallón de oro de su camisa, colocó éste cerca a la garra de Margarita, haciendo la figura de un corazón. "Yo te lo prometo."

Margarita besó a éstos y los colocó cerca a su tórax, y suspiró profundamente, sintiendo el abrazo fuerte de su esposo. Luego, ella miró a los ojos verdes de Roberto, diciendo, "Yo creo que tú estás en lo correcto… yo pienso que estoy exasperando."

Roberto se alejó de Margarita, y después de besar el huevo, él dijo orgullosamente, "Adiós, Puchito."

"¡Roberto, apresúrate o yo me iré sin ti! ¡El público en el Club La Charca está esperando por nosotros!" La voz de Sam se escuchó muy recia.

"Yo mejor me apresuro antes de que Sam se marche, sin mí." Roberto escondió su medio medallón de oro dentro de su camisa, y mirando a su esposa, él dijo suavemente, "Adiós, mi Margarita."

"¡Roberto!" Margarita vio a su esposo correr fuera de los laberintos sin mirarle, "¡Qué la pases bien!"

"¡Espera! ¡Ya salgo, Sam!" Roberto gritó.

Las luces de las velas se pusieron nerviosas cuando el frío viento comenzó a invadir los espacios en la roca. Margarita suspiró y se arrodilló en el suelo cerca al huevo, y después de cubrirle con pequeñas flores de lirios de tigre, ella se acurrucó cerca a éste, secreteando, "Nuestro hijo, Puchito."

Las estrellas se escondieron en el oscuro cielo, y la luna comenzó a hacer lo mismo detrás de unas nubes, como si presintieran que algo estaba por ocurrir. La luz de la luna cayó débil sobre la roca, apenas haciéndole brillar, y sobre la piel color verde oliva enlodada, áspera, arrugada, y ropa de Sam.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Yo ya estaba listo a irme sin ti!" Sam, ansioso, miró a Roberto salir de la entrada de la roca, "Yo pensé por un momento que tú no ibas a salir."

"Lo siento, Sam," Roberto palmoteó a su amigo en el hombro, "Yo tuve que hablar con Margarita antes de -"

Sam levantó y abrió una de sus enormes patas delanteras, "¡Ya lo sé, Roberto! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pidiendo permiso… hembras!"

Roberto sonrió a Sam, viéndole a él guiñar. Ellos se alejaron corriendo y saltando de la entrada de la roca hacia la densa vegetación, y mientras ellos se adentraban en ésta, la débil luz de la luna desapareció del oscuro cielo sin estrellas.

La noche era más obscura que nunca antes, tan oscura, que insectos y anfibios reunidos a la orilla de la laguna, la cual ellos llamaban 'Club La Charca,' no podían dar un paso sin dar pisotones, y tropezarse uno contra el otro.

"¡No me empujen, por favor!" Gritó Natalia, una bella, ostentosa y delgada mantis, usando diferentes colores en sus vellos, "¡Ustedes tienen que ser más cuidadosos!"

"¡Oh, yo lo siento mucho!" Una polilla imperial dijo.

"¡El espectáculo ya va a comenzar!" Natalia se levantó de la hoja de una rosa y aplaudió, mirando a las luces de las luciérnagas iluminar a Roberto sobre una enorme amapola.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo y dando gritos estridentes, y los silbidos en el frío viento y la música alegre dieron la bienvenida al cantar de Roberto.

EL CANTOR DE LA NOCHE

I

Me gustan las luces de la noche,

Éstas me han hecho un cantor.

Escudriñando a las estrellas,

Me transformo en un soñador.

Roberto comenzó a bailar, mientras motivaba a todos con sus patas delanteras para que bailaran.

II

Yo dejo las penas en el pasado.

Yo soy el cantor de la noche.

El destino lo ha querido así,

Trayendo con mí canto, alegría y amor.

Roberto aplaudió, y gritó, "¡Todos unidos! ¡Cantor de la Noche!"

Todos cantaron y bailaron, y las estrellas comenzaron a adornar el oscuro cielo uniéndose a la celebración mientras Roberto continuó cantando.

III

Yo me he enamorado de la noche

Desde el primer día que la vi.

Su extraña magia me atrapó,

Y a ésta, mi alegre canto yo uní.

Quizás concernientes del peligro que estaba por venir, algunas estrellas fugaces pasaron sin ser notadas en el cielo por aquellos que estaban disfrutando en el Club La Charca. El viento se unió a la música con su silbido, mientras Roberto continuó cantando y bailando arriba de la amapola.

IV

El viento se lleva mis melodías

Para que no las extrañe la noche o el día.

Como el sol, yo hago suspirar a las flores,

Para que bañen, con sus perfumes…la vida.

Sam pestañeó a Roberto, cantando, "¡Todos juntos! ¡Cantor de la Noche!"

Los residentes y turistas cantaban, bailaban y celebraban a tiempo que la música resonaba entre la oscuridad, tratando de asustar y echar muy lejos el peligro oculto.

Repentinamente, una luz muy brillante apareció, cegando inmediatamente los ojos de todos allí presentes. Ésta se movía velozmente, haciendo la música parar. El terreno comenzó a temblar, y las ramas a romperse, compartiendo los sonidos del silbante viento y una respiración muy pesada y extraña.

"¡No! ¡No!" Sam gritó, levantando sus patas delanteras y cerrando sus ojos muy apretados.

"¡Oh!" Natalia cayó de la hoja de la rosa.

Natalia, viendo aterrorizada como la luz brillante se iba acercando cada vez más, se levantó rápidamente del polvoriento suelo. Ella corrió, y después voló camuflándose detrás de una rama seca y cubrió sus ojos.

Los pájaros comenzaron a volar asustados. Los insectos corrían por sus vidas, gritando y saltando, tropezando uno con otros en la alocada carrera. Más ramas crujieron, y un pesado polvo se levantó del suelo, y se unió al silbante frío viento, oscureciendo totalmente todo el derredor.

"¡Ayúdame, Sam! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ah!" Roberto gritó, agarrándose fuertemente a la amapola.

La última cosa que en el Club La Charca se escuchó fue el grito terrorífico y fuerte de Roberto, el cual se mezcló con la luz brillante cegadora y el denso polvo. La luz se alejó rápidamente, desapareciendo en la noche polvorienta y obscura, dejando extrañas formaciones en el terreno – huellas de zapatos – y a las estrellas atrás.

Un silencio frío y profundo invadió el Club La Charca, y Sam tosiendo y limpiando el polvo de sus ojos saltones, comenzó a llamar por su amigo, "¡Roberto! ¡Roberto! ¿Dónde estás?"

El viento respondió el llamado de Sam con su frío silbido, y barrió el polvoriento suelo con las ramas rotas, y la destruida amapola. Luego, Sam miró a la soledad que a él le rodeaba, y después de tocar de lo que quedaba de la amapola, él miró a las extrañas formaciones en el terreno, y corrió, asustado, hacia la densa vegetación.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la resplandeciente roca, Margarita escuchó el sonido de su huevo abriéndose, y miró a éste. Ella, con lagrimosos ojos sorprendidos, vio a una pequeña larva salir del huevo, llorando, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y vellos negros muy finos.

"¡Puchito! ¡El alma buena que puede vencer todos los obstáculos ha nacido! ¡Puchito!" Margarita gritó felizmente, mirando a su derredor. "¡Roberto! ¡Roberto! Puchito ha -"

El silbido del frío viento fue la única respuesta que Margarita escuchó; ella permaneció allí triste por unos instantes, extrañando a su esposo en ese momento tan feliz en su vida. Ella arropó rápidamente a Puchito con pequeños pétalos de lirios de tigre, y lo abrazó contra su tórax.

De pronto, los ruidos y gritos de los habitantes del jardín fuera de la roca alertaron a Margarita. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia uno de los hoyos que servían de ventanas, sujetando a Puchito delicadamente, y miró a todos ellos correr en estampida.

"¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Corran! ¡Corran!" Un gusano de tierra gritaba, agitado, mientras hacia un hueco en la tierra.

Un lagarto cola larga de grama se agarraba la cabeza, gritando, "¡La luz! ¡La luz brillante!"

"¡Qué manera de tratar al turista!" Una golondrina macho voló fugaz sobre la roca, voceando, "¡Yo me voy de aquí!"

"¡Yo, también!" Otra le siguió.

"¡Yo he quedado ciega! ¡Yo he quedado ciega!" Una abeja se estrelló contra una de las paredes exteriores de la brillante roca, frotándose los ojos.

"¡Oh, no!" Margarita vio a la cegatona abeja volar hacía los lirios de tigre y entonces gritó, "¡Roberto! ¡Roberto!"

Margarita continuó gritando en todas direcciones, tratando de ver a su esposo entre los residentes, y turistas que pasaban corriendo cerca a la ventana de la roca. Los gritos de Margarita se mezclaron con el llanto triste de Puchito, y sus lágrimas tristes se mezclaron con las de él. Ella cayó al suelo, cansada, y después de acurrucarse, ella sujetó a su hijo contra su tórax.

El tiempo pasó desde la desaparición de Roberto del Club La Charca en ese mágico y hermoso jardín. El brillo dorado de la roca continuaba dependiendo de los rayos del sol y la luna, los cuales estaban iluminando a ésta días tras noches y noches tras días.

"Oh, Roberto." Margarita dijo quedamente, llorando. "Yo te extraño tanto… oh, Roberto."

"¿Estás bien, Mami?" La voz de Puchito provino del cuarto anexo.

Margarita, inmediatamente secó sus lágrimas con el pétalo de un lirio blanco, y se mantuvo completamente en silencio y sin moverse en su cama hecha de polen. La noche continuó avanzando, y los ruidos que provenían del jardín comenzaron a invadir los laberintos de la roca, arrullando el dulce dormir de madre e hijo.

Los lirios blancos que rodeaban la resplandeciente piedra continuaban floreciendo con la ayuda de los rayos tempraneros del sol, y sus delicadas fragancias penetraban por entre los agujeros que le servían de ventanas. Dentro, Margarita y Puchito, disfrutaban de tan delicada fragancia, y al tiempo que miraban por una de las ventanas, ellos maravillaban la magnitud del gigantesco edén que les rodeaba.

"El Paraíso es hermoso." Margarita, secreteó tiernamente acariciándole las antenas a su hijo. "¿No es así, Puchito?"

Puchito respiró profundamente, inhalando la fragancia de las flores de esa mañana, y después de exhalar, él respondió, "Sí, este lugar es un oasis." Luego, él miró por la ventana, tratando de descubrir más allá del follaje con sus ojos. "¿Mami, cuándo podré salir al jardín?"

Margarita pudo percibir la ansiedad en los ojos de su hijo mientras respondía, "Muy pronto, Puchito, muy pronto tu conocerás El Paraíso."

"El Paraíso… El Paraíso," él murmuró con su dulce voz, a tiempo que sus esmeraldinos ojos parecieron envolverse con el verdor de la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

'El Paraíso.' Ellos estaban en lo cierto al llamarle así a ese lugar. Este era conocido orgullosamente El Paraíso por todos aquellos quienes vivían allí y disfrutaban de su belleza diaria. Otros habitantes de los jardines cercanos también le llamaban a éste así. Aún por los anuales visitantes, como era el caso de las golondrinas viajeras, las cuales paraban su vertiginoso y juguetón vuelo para visitar aquel gigantesco y hermoso jardín. Éstas mojaban sus alas con el agua que salía del cántaro que sostenía una estatua griega, la cual caía en una base de forma de concha marina. Los pájaros descansaban para mirar como los rayos del sol desprendían los colores del arco iris, haciendo la hermosura de aquel edén aún más intensa.

Cerca a la fuente blanca de mármol existía una piscina, y cerca a ésta, fuentes de mascaras de bronce recostadas sobre troncos de árboles, y muchas gárgolas protegían un largo y polvoriento camino. Un poco más adelante, un impresionante quiosco, un arco enrejado y un puente, cuyos hermosos diseños estaban rodeados, y custodiados por las largas y muy filosas espinas de los rosales del atardecer. Detrás de todo eso se encontraba una casona blanca, sus grandes ventanas arqueadas dejaban reflejar la asombrosa belleza del jardín, y las florecidas mañaneras cuyas enredaderas rodeaban los marcos de las ventanas hacían ver a éste aún doblemente maravilloso. Adentro de la casa, dos humanos vivían. Al, un hombre inglés alto y delgado vestido con traje entero negro de cola, mago de profesión, y Celeste, una hermosa niña que tenía muchas pecas en su rostro, cabellos largos rubios, vestida con ropa de niñita.

"Eleonor," Al murmuró con llanto en sus ojos, mirando a la foto de una hermosa mujer en un cuadro de plata sobre una pequeña mesa.

"¿En dónde estás, papaito?" La voz de Celeste resonó en la gran sala.

Al acarició la fotografía, "Yo te extraño tanto." Él entonces caminó hacia una de las grandes abiertas arqueada ventanas, y después de correr las largas cortinas blancas a un lado, él tocó las mañaneras diciendo suavemente, "Yo recuerdo cuanto tu querías a estas flores."

"¡Papito, yo he perdido la comida de Diablo!" Celeste corrió bajando las escaleras, "¡Yo no la puedo encontrar!"

Al arrancó una de las mañaneras, y admirando al El Paraíso, él lanzó ésta hacia la estatua griega en forma de mujer, "Para ti, Eleonor." Él cerró la ventana, y su respirar mezclado con un amargo llanto empañó el cristal de la arqueada ventana, mientras sus manos ausentemente estiraban sus largos, bigotes negros, "Tú nos has dejado solos."

"¡Papaito, Diablo está hambriento!" Celeste jaló a Al por la camisa, "¡Ven! ¡Ven conmigo!"

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, Celeste!" Al limpió sus lágrimas con su mano, giró sobre sus pasos y siguió a su hija.

Celeste señaló y miró al acuario de cristal sobre la mesa de ébano, "¡Yo perdí la comida de Diablo!"

"Relájate, Celeste." Al aplaudió, haciendo aparecer un frasco de cristal en una de sus manos.

"¡Ah!" Celeste dijo sorprendida.

"¡Vamos!" Al le guiñó a ella, "Alimenta a Diablo."

Celeste le abrazó a él, "¡Oh, papaito! ¡Tú eres el mejor mago del mundo!" Ella entonces miró a foto de la hermosa mujer sobre la pequeña mesa, diciendo suavemente entre sollozos, "¿Por qué tú no haces que mi mamita retorne a la vida?… yo le extraño mucho."

Al mordió sus labios, y entonces tristemente dijo, "Ya quisiera yo tener ese poder de hacerlo, Corazoncito." Él miró a los llorosos ojos azules de Celeste, "Vamos, agarra el frasco y alimenta a Diablo."

Ella agarró el frasco de cristal de las manos de su padre, "¿Has tratado?"

Al asintió, "Inclusive en mis sueños, Corazoncito."

Celeste levantó la tapa del acuario, vació el frasco y cerró la tapa.

Adentro del acuario de cristal, una cucaracha oriental cayó duramente sobre un plato plano de aluminio repleto de huesos y restos de insectos. Él se levantó mareado y sacudiendo la cabeza, y mientras se limpiaba la ropa, él dijo, "¿Dónde estoy?"

Diablo, un escorpión negro, con un trenzado, largo, vellos negros, tenazas grandes rojas y un aguijón de un rojo muy brillante como la sangre, se retiró de un tronco hueco en dirección a la cucaracha, gritando, "¡Muy bien! ¡Comida! ¡Deliciosa comida!"

La cucaracha oriental vio con desesperación a Diablo acercársele, "¡Mantente alejado de mí!" Él entonces comenzó a mostrar algunos movimientos de artes marciales, "¡Yiia! ¡Kia! ¡Kia! ¡Yo sé karate!"

Diablo se detuvo, e hizo sonidos en el aire con sus tenazas enormes, "Yo sé judo," él fingió una sonrisa, "tú no sabes lo qué te va a pasar."

Y tan rápido como un relámpago, Diablo levantó la cucaracha con sus tenazas y descargó su aguijón en el tórax de éste sin compasión. La mandíbula dorada de Diablo brilló cuando rió diabólicamente mientras el grito de la cucaracha hacia eco sobre las paredes de cristal del acuario.

**Capítulo 2**

Margarita arregló su cama hecha de polen de flores. Entonces ella se sentó en ésta, abrió su medallón de oro y miró a la foto de Roberto.

Con llanto en los ojos, Margarita acarició la foto de su esposo, murmurando, "Mi Roberto." Ella entonces miró al derredor del cuarto de dormir muy preocupada, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama llamando, "¡Puchito! ¿Dónde estás, Puchito?"

Margarita salió corriendo de su habitación, llamando el nombre de su hijo. Ella miró al interior del cuarto de Puchito, notando que él no se encontraba allí, y entonces ella se asomó en todos lados y continuó llamando el nombre de Puchito en las otras habitaciones, pero no había respuesta.

Detrás de una planta de lirio, fuera de la resplandeciente roca, Puchito agarró una flor de diente de león seca, diciendo, "Esto se ve muy extraño." Él puyó a ésta con una de sus garras, mirando algunas de las semillas caer suavemente en el suelo. "¡Vaya!"

Él sopló sobre la flor seca, y entonces él rió, mirando a las semillas esparcirse por todas partes por el viento. De pronto, Margarita salió agitada fuera de la roca, mirando en todas direcciones.

"¡Puchito! ¡Puchito! ¿Dónde tú estás hijo?"

El llamado desesperado de Margarita alertó a su hijo, quien dejó de reír, y respondió, "¡Aquí, Mami! ¡Aquí!"

Margarita vio a su hijo salir detrás de la planta de lirio, lanzando más semillas de la flor seca de diente de león al aire.

"¡No me asustes de esa manera, Puchito!" Margarita corrió hacia él. "¡Tú no deberías salir de casa sin mi permiso!"

"Lo siento mucho, Mami."

Ella lo abrazó, y entonces secreteó a su oído, "Puchito, la próxima vez tú déjame saber que vas a salir fuera de la roca, por favor."

Puchito asintió, y bajando su cabeza, él dijo en voz muy suave, "Lo siento mucho, Mami."

"¡Vaya!" Margarita miró las garras sucias de Puchito, y luego ella le señaló por todo el cuerpo, "¡Mírate no más! ¡Tú estás bien cochino!"

Puchito señaló a la vegetación cercana, diciendo, "¡Vamos a jugar allá, Mami!"

Margarita negó con la cabeza muy nerviosa, y atrajo a su hijo hacia ella, "Vamos, vamos adentro de la casa."

"¡Pero… Mami!" Puchito se resistió, "¡Yo quiero jugar aún más!"

"¡Pero, nada!" Margarita, notando que el atardecer se aproximaba muy rápido, ella urgió, "¡No discutas conmigo, Puchito!"

"Yo quiero -"

"¡Nada!" Margarita señaló hacia la roca, "¡Vamos a adentro de la casa para yo poderte dar un baño!"

Margarita vio a Puchito enojado, con el rabo del ojo, y sonrió, mientras ella lo forzaba a él a caminar hacia la entrada ancha de la roca. Ellos entraron, y momentos más tarde, la noche arropó todo lo que existía en El Paraíso con su luna llena y sus millones de estrellas.

Dentro de la resplandeciente roca, las risas de Margarita y Puchito flotaban fuera de los anchos orificios de la roca dorada. Una vez libres de la roca, las risas hicieron eco y bailaban en el suave viento que acariciaba la vegetación del jardín.

Margarita dejó de reír, y sujetó un polen empapado con jabón, "¡Vamos, Puchito!"

"¡No!"

Margarita sujetó a su hijo de la pata delantera, "¡Déjame bañarte y limpiarte con este polen!"

"¡No!"

Ella comenzó a forcejear con Puchito, "¡Por favor, quédate quieto!"

"¡Mami, eso es imposible!"

"¡Vamos, Puchito!"

"¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas, Mami!"

Puchito, riéndose, apartó el polen que su madre le colocaba sobre su cabeza.

"¡Quédate quieto, hijo!"

Puchito dejó de reírse, "Además, yo me pudo bañar sólo… yo ya no soy una larva."

"Tú no me tienes que decir eso, Puchito," Margarita dijo dulcemente mientras pellizcaba y le hacia cosquillas en el abdomen a su hijo.

"¡Por favor, no!" Puchito dijo riéndose, "¡Mami, no!"

Con sus finas, delicadas patas delanteras, él removió el jabón que cubría su cabeza y lo lanzó al aire. Las burbujas de jabón se esparcieron fuera de la roca, encontrando salida a través de los hoyos, y fueron llevadas muy lejos por el silbante y vagabundo viento.

El rocío aromático de los lirios, acompañado por una pequeña cascada, caía suave desde la parte más alta de la piedra. Puchito, tomando por sorpresa a su madre, le bañó el cuerpo con agua aromática.

"¡Puchito, no!"

"¡Ya ves!" Él le acarició las mandíbulas pícaramente, "Tú, también, has quedado perfumada."

Margarita secó su cuerpo con sus patas delanteras, "¡Ay, Puchito!"

"Tal parece que nos dimos el baño del año, así que no nos bañaremos dentro de un año - ¿No es así, Madre?"

"¡Conque quieres jugar!" Margarita lanzó más polen sobre el cuerpo a su hijo, "¡Bueno! ¿Qué te parece esto ahora?"

Ellos reían incansables al golpearse uno al otro jugueteando con los polen. Luego, ambos estornudaron fuertemente, y continuaron salpicando las perfumadas aguas por todo el lugar.

Puchito dejó de reírse y estornudar, y dijo en voz alta, "¡Suficiente, Mami! ¡Suficiente!"

"Así me gusta, Puchito, que estés muy limpio antes de sentarte a comer." Margarita le jaló una de las antenas suavemente.

"¿Mami, me podrías dar lecciones de voz antes de comer?"

Margarita sonrió y asintió. Para secarle a él, ella le arropó el delicado cuerpo con pétalos de rosas. Luego, ella pasó sus garras delicadamente a través del vello corto, negro de su hijo, besó su cabeza y rápidamente le hizo cosquillas en los lados del tórax.

Afuera, el eco de sus carcajadas continuaban esparciéndose entre el inmenso verdor, impregnando de alegría a El Paraíso en ese claro, fresco, avanzado atardecer primaveral.

El tiempo avanzó tranquilamente. La luna llena comenzaba a iluminar a la gran roca dorada, despertando su mágico destello y enviando delicados rayos a través de los agujeros de la misma.

En la habitación de Margarita, Puchito miraba algunas notas musicales escritas en hojas, sentado en la cama hecha con pétalos de lirios blancos.

Margarita besó la cabeza de Puchito, y entonces preguntó, ¿Listo para tus lecciones de voz?"

Puchito confirmó con su cabeza, y sonrió. El camino enfrente de ella, y comenzó con ejercicios de respiración y con contracciones abdominales. Margarita sonrió, porque él parecía que estaba constipado.

Margarita miró a Puchito cuando él comenzó a ponerse rojo, y le tocó el abdomen con su pata delantera. Entonces, Puchito exhaló completamente, y aguanto. Él se volvió a poner rojo mientras Margarita reía.

Margarita dejó de reírse, y mientras le desarreglaba el vello ondulado a su hijo, ella dijo, "y relájate." Ella le jaló de una de las antenas suavemente, sugiriendo, "Bueno, ahora trabajemos en expresiones faciales."

"¿A ti no te gusta mi cara, Mami?"

Margarita sonrió, y entonces ella dijo, "¿Por qué me lo preguntas, hijo?" Ella lo sujetó de sus patas delanteras, y agregó tristemente, "Me recuerdas a tu padre."

Puchito, con voz triste, dijo, "Mi Papi."

Margarita se mostró firme, y mirando a los ojos verdes de su hijo, ella aconsejó, "Puchito, el cantar es saber proyectarse… y yo quiero que tú cantes, laaaaaaaaaa… y no se te olvides proyectar."

Puchito asintió, y después de aclarar su garganta e inhalar, él cantó, "laaaaaaaaaaa."

Margarita comenzó a tocar música con la ayuda de las raíces que colgaban desde el techo de la roca, y remedó los movimientos de la boca de Puchito, afirmando con su cabeza.

Momentos más tarde, en la sala, Margarita servía los pedazos de pan sobre una mesa circular de piedra, poniendo éstos sobre pétalos frescos de lirios. Puchito dejó de comer, y le miró directo a sus ojos negros, "Mami…"

"¿Qué, hijo?"

"¿Por qué tú y mí papi me llamaron Puchito?"

"Porque tú fuiste nuestro único hijo que sobrevivió." Margarita, con lágrimas en los ojos, le miró, "Y para mi Roberto y yo, tú nombre significa un alma buena que puede vencer todos los obstáculos en la vida."

"Gracias por cuidarme, Mami." Puchito le miró tiernamente, "Yo te quiero mucho."

Los rayos de la luna iluminaron sus ojos verdes en lágrimas.

Margarita lo acercó a él contra ella, besando su cabeza. "Oh, Puchito, hijo de mi alma." Ella entonces le secreteó, "Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho."

"¿Tú nunca me vas a dejar sólo, verdad?" Él levantó su cabeza para mirar a ella responder.

"¿Por qué tú me preguntas eso, hijo?"

"Yo solamente quiero saber."

"¿Tú me dejarías, hijo?" Margarita le agarró de la mandíbula.

Puchito respiró profundamente, y entonces él respondió, "Quizás si yo tenga que buscar por nuestra felicidad."

"¿Nuestra felicidad?" Margarita le miró intrigada. "¡Pero si yo soy feliz contigo, hijo! ¿Qué tratas de decir?"

"Por favor, Mami, responde a mi pregunta."

Margarita sonrió, y después de darle un beso sobre sus garras, ella respondió, "Nunca, Puchito, Yo te lo prometo."

Margarita arrulló a su hijo entre sus patas delanteras, y Puchito suspiró con una sonrisa. Entonces, con gestos muy coquetones, él se separó de ella y comenzó a desfilarle enfrente, pasando sus patas delanteras por sus vellos ondulados.

"Solamente mírame, Mami."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Margarita preguntó, colocando sus patas delanteras a los lados de su abdomen.

"Yo he quedado muy limpio." Puchito respiró el aroma de uno de sus delicadas patas delanteras, y entonces él gritó, "¿Qué estoy diciendo yo?… ¡Yo he quedado pero que muy limpio!"

"Ya ves, Puchito," Margarita le señaló con una de sus delicadas garras delanteras, "que aroma tan delicioso tu cuerpo ahora tiene."

"¡A mí me gusta mucho el perfume de los lirios!"

"Así te quiero ver siempre yo - muy limpio."

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé," él le abrazó fuerte fuertemente a su madre, y lego se sentó junto a ella, "pero es que tú siempre me haces cosquillas cuando me bañas, Mami."

"Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, hijo."

"¡Sí, tú lo eres, Mami!" Puchito dijo seriamente.

Margarita le pinchó por los costados del tórax, haciéndole a él saltar y reír. "¡Ya ves! ¡Tú eres muy cosquilloso!"

Puchito dejó de reírse, y comenzó a hacer tensión en uno de sus patas delanteras. "Mami, mira como estoy de musculoso."

"¡Ya veo!" Margarita tocó la pata delantera de Puchito con su garra, "¡Se sienten fuertes!"

"¡Y yo me siento muy fuerte!"

Margarita señaló hacia los pedazos de panes, y vegetales servidos sobre unos pétalos, "Ahora tú tienes que seguir alimentándote para que tu crezcas aún más fuerte, hijo."

Puchito y Margarita se dirigieron a la mesa, y ellos comenzaron a comer del pan y los vegetales. Por un momento, ellos miraron a los agujeros de la roca atravesados por la luz de la luna, escuchando en completo silencio a los sonidos extraños que provenían de El Paraíso.

Más tarde, después de una buena comida, en la habitación de Margarita, Puchito vio a su madre caminar hacia una esquina. Ella buscó en ésta, y sacó cuidadosamente algunos pétalos secos.

"¿Que son esos, Mami?"

Margarita se fijó en las cartas y símbolos musicales en los pétalos, y después de suspirar, ella respondió, "Éstas son las buenas memorias que tu padre me dejó." Ella mostró los pétalos a Puchito, agregando, "En cada pétalo él escribió todo el amor que él sentía por mí, y por ti, también, antes de que tu nacieras."

Puchito murmuró, "Papi."

Margarita colocó los pétalos sobre la cama, y sacando una ropa de una esquina, ella sugirió, "Aquí tengo yo esto para ti, hijo." Ella vio a Puchito acercarse, y le ofreció la indumentaria a él. "Mídete esta camisa blanca, con este corbatín negro, y este traje entero de cola morado."

Puchito tomó con cuidado la ropa entre sus patas delanteras, y por un momento su atención quedó fija sobre las notas musicales embalsamadas en los pétalos. "¡Yo puedo cantar eso!"

"Yo sé que tu puedes, hijo." Margarita le ayudó a ponerse la camisa.

Puchito se colocó la chaqueta, "¿De dónde vienen estas ropas?" Él concentró la mirada en su madre, "Estas prendas me quedan muy grandes."

"Ya lo sé, hijo, ya lo sé." Una sonrisa tierna adornó sus finos palpos. "Ese traje entero de cola era el preferido de tu padre."

"¿El traje entero de mi Papi?" Puchito no pudo contener la pregunta.

"Sí, hijo, ese vestuario le perteneció a él." Margarita arregló el cuello de la camisa a Puchito. "Él lo usaba cuando en las noches salía a El Paraíso a cantar."

Delicadamente, Puchito acarició la vestimenta entre sus pequeñas garras. El color morado del traje de cola, la camisa blanca, y el corbatín negro traían magia a sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos ver más brillantes. Un rayo de luna penetró a la roca y le iluminó a él desde los zapatos negros hasta la cabeza. El se sintió como si estuviese en un escenario.

"¿Qué tal yo me veo, Mami?" Él se recogió las mangas de la chaqueta. "Los zapatos es lo único que me queda."

"¡Te ves divino!" El tono de voz a Margarita se le ahogaba en la garganta.

"¿De veras?"

Margarita asintió, "Puchito, tú eres idéntico a tu padre." Ella señaló a los zapatos de su hijo, "Hasta en los pies pequeños de sus patas saltadoras."

Los rayos de la luna se alejaron del cuerpo de Puchito. Ahora él podía ver lágrimas salir de los ojos negros de ella, y él tímidamente dijo, "Mami..."

"¿Dime, Puchito?" Margarita le miró serenamente a los ojos. Por un momento el silencio se adueñó del interior de la roca; éste pareció ser eterno. Finalmente ella volvió a preguntar. "¿Qué es, Hijo?... Yo sé que tienes algo en mente."

"¿Tu sabes?"

Margarita asintió, "Tu bien sabes que entre tú y yo nunca han existido secretos."

Puchito movía sus delgadas patas delanteras nerviosamente y una ansiosa sonrisa se formó en sus palpos. "Mami, dime cosas de mi Papi."

Margarita acarició las cortas antenas de Puchito, y sonrió. Después ella suspiró, y cerrando sus ojos, ella dijo, "¡Él fue muy inteligente, maravilloso y buen mozo! ¡Un gran cantante, Puchito!"

"¡Wow! ¡Mi Papi!" Puchito miró orgullosamente a su madre, "¡Un gran, y famoso cantante!"

"En efecto, muchos venían desde muy lejos para escucharle cantar," Margarita suspiró una vez más, y entonces ella continuó diciendo, "Yo a él le di lecciones de voces."

"¡Wow! ¡Muchos venían a verle!" Puchito se sentó junto a ella. "¿Y tu le diste lecciones de voces?"

Margarita confirmó con la cabeza, "Así fue como yo lo conocí a él."

"¡Wow!" Puchito agarró las pequeñas garras de su madre.

"Él fue un buen alma, y muy querido por todos en El Paraíso." Margarita abrió los ojos, y señaló al tórax de su hijo, "Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Puchito."

Puchito recostó su cabeza sobre el tórax de Margarita, "¿Mami, qué pasó con mi Papi?"

Margarita arregló el chaleco a Puchito, "Yo no sé, hijo." Ella entonces lo pellizcó delicadamente en una de las antenas, "Su desaparición es un misterio."

"¿Tú has tratado de encontrarlo?"

Margarita confirmó con su cabeza, y abrazando a Puchito, ellos compartieron lágrimas de tristezas.

Ella secó las lágrimas de Puchito con su garra, diciendo, "Tú también lo extrañas bastante."

Puchito asintió, y mirándole a ella, él dijo, "Mami, últimamente yo he tenido varios sueños."

"¿Qué clase de sueños?"

"Tu sabes, Mami… sueños."

"Todos nosotros soñamos en la vida, son." Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, "El soñar es parte de la vida."

"Es que en esos sueños…" Puchito trató de esconder la humedad en sus ojos de su madre. "En mis sueños, yo siempre veo a mi Papi solo."

"¿De veras?" Margarita pasó sus garras sobre las alas de su hijo.

Puchito confirmó con la cabeza, "Nosotros hablamos de cosas que yo siempre he deseado hacer en la vida."

Margarita sonrió y acarició su vellos ondulados tiernamente, y entonces ella dijo, "Antes de que tu nacieras, cuando yo esperaba por ti, él se imaginaba cómo ibas a ser tú cuando fueras creciendo." Ella suspiró, y entonces continuó diciendo, "Yo también me los imaginaba a ambos haciendo muchas cosas juntos…como cantando en el Club La Charca."

"Como me hubiese deseado conocerle," Puchito se dijo así mismo, bajando su cabeza muy apesadumbrado.

Margarita le agarró de la mandíbula, le levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos. "Vamos, Puchito, ya no pienses más en eso." Ella le parpadeó cariñosamente las largas pestañas, haciéndole a él sonreír. "Esta noche será tu primera noche en que te sacaré a pasear por el jardín."

"¡Qué bien, Mami! ¡Yo te quiero mucho!" Él exclamó muy emocionado.

Margarita le vio su expresión feliz crecer al tiempo que él comenzaba a saltar. Ella le siguió, viéndole rebotar por entre todos los amplios rincones de la roca hasta llegar a la cocina.

"¡Contrólate, Puchito! ¡Contrólate! No ves que me vas a destruir el interior de la casa…" Margarita recogió las migajas de pan, vegetales y los pétalos de lirios. "Muy pronto tu tendrás tiempo suficiente para conocer muy bien cada esquina de El Paraíso."

"¡Viva! ¡Viva!" Puchito continuó saltando.

"¡Puchito!" Margarita le miró seriamente, "Tú me tienes que prometer una cosa."

Puchito dejó de saltar, "¿Qué cosa, Madre? ¿Qué es lo que yo te tengo que prometer?"

Margarita le sujetó por los lados de sus pequeñas alas, "Cuando estemos allá fuera…" ella entonces le arregló el cuello de la chaqueta, "Yo no quiero que tu te separes de mí lado en ningún instante."

"¿En ningún instante?" Puchito preguntó, haciendo una negativa con la cabeza.

"Tu siempre quédate a mi lado, hijo."

"¿Por qué, Mami?"

"Porque ya hace tiempo que no salgo al jardín." Ella pasó sus pequeñas garras sobre los ondulados vellos de su hijo. "Yo ya no sé si ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve en éste."

"Está bien, Mami, como tú digas."

"¿Lo prometes?" Margarita le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Puchito colocó su garra derecha sobre la parte izquierda de su tórax, "Yo te prometo que me mantendré al lado tuyo, Mami."

Margarita sonrió, y la respuesta de él pareció haberle calmado. Entonces, pellizcándole una de sus patas delanteras tiernamente, ella dijo. "Pero antes de salir, tu primero me tienes que ayudar con la limpieza de la casa."

"¿Ahora?"

Ella, cariñosamente le agarró por una de las antenas, le dio una palmada suave en el trasero de su abdomen, poniéndolo de inmediato a trabajar. "¡Anda, Hijo!"

"¡Está bien, como tú lo desees, Mami!"

"¡Ah! Y cámbiate la ropa de tu padre antes de que la manches," Margarita señaló hacia una de las esquinas de su dormitorio. "Colócala allí, algún día podrás usarla cuando te quede bien."

"¡Yo no puedo esperar!" Él dijo muy feliz. ¡Oh, yo no puedo esperar!"

Puchito dobló cuidadosamente la ropa de su padre, y la guardó. Entonces, él comenzó a leer las notas musicales escritas en los pétalos que se encontraban arriba de la cama de Margarita. Sus ojos verdes devoraban el significado de cada uno de estos y sus finos palpos enseñaron una sonrisa.

La limpieza dentro de la piedra había terminado. Todo se veía muy bien organizado y reluciente.

Puchito comenzó a impacientarse a tiempo que él esperaba cerca al gran hoyo que servía de puerta a la roca. "¡Mami, apresúrate, ya no te maquilles tanto!"

"Ten paciencia."

¡Salgamos ya!" Él se encontraba listo para salir. "¡Tú eres hermosa así tal cual como eres!

"Gracias por el cumplido, hijo." Margarita se estaba admirando en el reflejo cristalino del agua que corría sobre una de las paredes iluminada por la luz de una vela. "Después de todo, nosotros tenemos toda la noche para pasearnos en el jardín."

"¡Vamos ya, Mami!" Margarita sonrió al tiempo que coloreaba sus palpos con el polen de una rosa roja, escuchando a la voz de Puchito, "¡Yo de verdad lo digo… tú ya eres hermosa, Mami!"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!" Margarita salió del baño.

Puchito salió de la roca, casi que arrastrando a su madre detrás de él. "¡Yo quiero ver todas las cosas que El Paraíso tiene!"

"¡Cálmate, hijo¡ ¡Se paciente!"

"¡Wow!" El se aferró fuertemente a las garras de su madre mientras sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con sorpresa, admirando la inmensa y enigmática belleza de El Paraíso.

Viéndole a él emocionado, Margarita preguntó, "¿Qué te parece, hijo?"

Puchito respondió quedamente, "Todo, todo es hermoso, Mami." Él desabotonó su chaqueta, agregando, "Aquí hace mucho calor."

"Ya es casi verano, Puchito." Margarita señaló al cielo lleno de estrellas, "Y muy pronto vendrán las lluvias para refrescarlo todo."

"Ya entiendo."

Margarita miró hacia el cielo, y después de suspirar, ella se dijo así misma, "si tú estuvieras a mi lado."

Ellos continuaron caminando plácidamente por entre el esplendoroso oasis. Los rayos de la luna - ésta era una brillante luna llena - cortaban con su claridad a la oscura y placida noche. De pronto, Puchito, emocionado por lo que les rodeaba, comenzó a saltar muy contento. Mientras él saltaba, las hojas y las muy coloridas flores dejaban escapar sus aromas. Por un instante él se detuvo para contemplar pensativo a su madre, quien miraba fijamente hacia el firmamento inmenso, y lleno de estrellas.

"¿Algo anda mal, Mami?" Puchito preguntó preocupado desde una flor.

Margarita mantuvo sus ojos en los distantes diamantes, preguntando, "¿Te gustan las estrellas, Puchito?"

"¡Sí, Mami! ¡Estas son increíbles!" Puchito miró al cielo, y sonrió.

Margarita siguió la trayectoria de unas estrellas fugaces, y después de suspirar, ella dijo, "Hacia mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a las estrellas. Sabes, hijo, muchos dicen que quienes se mueren y fueron muy buenos aquí en la tierra, se convierten en estrellas muy brillantes para así adornar el cielo en las noches e inspirar a las otras personas buenas a que les sigan."

Las luminosas estrellas en los ojos de Puchito estaban brillando. "Todo es muy hermoso, Mami."

Margarita asintió, "Muy hermoso."

Puchito murmuró así mismo, "A lo mejor, una de esas es mi Papi."

"Tienes razón, hijo; quizás él está ahora sobre nosotros, iluminándonos y cuidándonos."

Puchito de un salto ágil desde la flor llegó al amplio claro donde se encontraba su madre. Él le abrazó, y unidos ellos vieron cómo todo lo que les rodeaba tenía un extraño y mágico encanto. Él respiró la paz y tranquilidad absoluta de aquel oasis. Esta le hizo sentir profundamente feliz, tan muy feliz que de inmediato comenzó a cantar "Bailemos de Alegría," en clara y confidente voz.

Bailemos de Alegría

I

Yo soy uno más en la vida.

Yo soy otro soñador.

Yo trigo música para todos,

Y alegría en mi sabor.

Unas voces se unieron en coro por detrás unos arbustos, "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!"

Puchito sonrió, y entonces él continuó cantando.

II

Bailemos hasta el amanecer,

Trayendo a nuestras vidas, el amar.

Sigamos hacia adelante,

Aunque nos toque llorar.

Una vez más, las voces se unieron en coro, "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!"

La música era bien animada, Puchito abrazó a su madre, y continuó cantando

III

¡Bailemos con alegría!

¡Con las manos aplaudamos!

Movamos la cintura

Hasta que más no podamos.

Puchito se unió al coro. "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!" Él le pestañeó a su madre, y continuó cantando.

IV

¡Bailemos todos!

¡Compartamos esta alegría!

La vida no es vida,

Si no la vivimos todos los días.

Puchito y Margarita terminaron cantando la canción juntos, "¡Vamos todos a soñar! ¡Vamos todos a bailar!"

Sin ningún aviso, las ramas se quebraron detrás de ellos. "¡Silencio, Puchito!" Tomándolo a él de una pata delantera, ella le secreteó muy preocupada, "Silencio… quédate callado."

El aviso de la madre llegó tarde. Inesperadamente, y por entre el oscuro verdor del follaje, muchos ojos amarillentos comenzaron a brillar. Tal parecía cual miles destellos de vigilantes estrellas de fuego que les quemaban al mirarles. Una vez más, las ramas se quebraron a sus espaldas, alertándolos del posible peligro.

'¿Qué es ese ruido, Mami?" Puchito miró a su derredor.

"¡Pronto, Puchito! ¡Pronto!" Margarita lo apegó a su tórax, protegiéndolo, y cerró sus ojos, secreteando, "Quédate a mi lado, hijo. No te muevas, y no hagas ningún ruido."

Los ojos de Puchito se movían inquietos en la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de descubrir quién espiaba en silencio por detrás de sus espaldas. Su madre mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados y muy apretados. Las ramas se quebraron una vez más, esta vez más fuerte, cerca. La luna llena temerosa comenzó a esconderse por detrás de unas nubes, apenas iluminando tan sólo una parte del claro donde ellos se encontraban. Entonces, entre unos arbustos, una gran sombra se pudo apreciar al desplazarse muy lentamente. Esta produjo luego otro crujir estrepitoso al moverse sobre las hojas secas que se hallaban descansando sobre la grama fresca.

"No me gusta ese ruido, Mami."

"Quédate callado, hijo." Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró cuidadosamente su derredor.

"¿Quién anda allí?" El tono de voz de Puchito fue de desafío y nervioso.

"No digas ni una palabra, hijo." Margarita forzó la mirada, tratando de mirar más allá de la oscuridad.

"¡Si usted se atreve hacerle algo a mi Mami!" Puchito mostró sus garras, "¡Yo le juro que usted se va a arrepentir."

"Guarda silencio, Puchito." Margarita le secreteó al oído.

Todo el lugar había vuelto a quedar sumido en un letárgico y prolongado silencio. Inesperadamente, la claridad de la luna sobre el claro fue perturbada. Una gigantesca sombra cubrió completamente la distancia. Abalanzándose por detrás de los arbustos, pasando muy cerca y por encima de sus cabezas, dejando un fino vapor de la respiración en el aire.

Mientras cerraban los ojos muy aterrorizados, el recién llegado cayó pesadamente enfrente de ellos. El silbido del viento se unió a la respiración pesada del recién llegado, mientras algunos pájaros volaron asustados hacia la parte más profunda del jardín.

"¡Ay!" Margarita gritó, agarrando a Puchito fuertemente.

Puchito, sin abrir los ojos, exclamó, "¡No te preocupes, Mami, yo te defenderé!" Él comenzó a pelear, lanzando golpes al aire. "¡Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño!"

El extraño rió, y su risa se propagó entre el oscuro verdor del hermoso patio. Más pájaros volaron asustados, buscando refugio en las ramas más altas de los árboles.

El recién llegado dejó de reír, y en con una voz muy grave y profunda, él dijo, "Entonces, pequeño grillo, es mejor que abras los ojos."

Margarita, con sus ojos cerrados, forcejeaba con su hijo. "¡Puchito, no hagas locuras!"

"¡Sí, Puchito, no hagas locuras!" El recién llegado señaló a Margarita, "Escúchale a ella."

"¡Por favor, extraño!" Margarita colocó a Puchito detrás de ella. "¡No le escuche a él… él aún está muy joven!"

"¡No te preocupes, Mami, yo te prometo que nada te pasará a ti!"

"¡Quédate a mi lado, Puchito, por favor!"

Mientras Puchito abría lentamente sus ojos, él se asomó por detrás de la espalda de Margarita. Él dejó de golpear al aire, y gritó, "¡Ay!"

"¡Ay!" El recién llegado imitó el grito de Puchito, y entonces él comenzó a reírse.

La risa del recién llegado invadió la calurosa noche, pareciéndose multiplicar entre la floresta.

"¡No, Puchito! ¡No!" Margarita sujetó a su hijo contra ella.

Puchito se le quedó mirando al recién llegado con la boca abierta, y sorprendido. La claridad de la luna se posó sobre el enorme intruso, descubriéndole por completo. Perplejo, y tragando saliva, Puchito trató de pronunciar palabra, hasta que él finalmente gritó. "¡Ay! ¡Es un monstruo, Mami! ¡Un gigantesco monstruo! ¡Y está cubierto de lodo!"

El recién llegado dejó de reír, "¿Un monstruo? ¡Y cubierto de lodo!"

Puchito cerró sus ojos una vez más, y él comenzó por lanzar golpes en el aire. "¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí, monstruo!"

Margarita forcejeó con su hijo, "¡Puchito, por favor, guarda silencio!" Ella, asustada de abrir los ojos, suplicó, "Por favor extraño, no nos haga daño."

"Yo no le haría daño a quien sabe cantar, y es tan valiente." El recién llegado habló con una voz profunda y segura, "Por favor… no se asusten. Yo soy Sam. Yo también vivo en El Paraíso."

"¡Yo tengo miedo, Mami!" Puchito dijo, abrazando a Margarita.

Puchito y Margarita comenzaron a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero al ver la figura grotesca que tenían al frente, ellos abrieron sus bocas, como sorprendidos de que ellos aún estaban vivos.

"Por favor me pueden decir quiénes son ustedes." Sam insistió.

Puchito y Margarita miraron con sorpresa al gigantesco y gordo sapo. Él estaba completamente embarrado de lodo, pero a pesar de verse grotesco él les continuaba mirando muy amigablemente.

Titubeando, Margarita habló, "Yo... Yo soy Margarita, y él es Puchito, mi hijo. Perdone si su canto lo despertó; nosotros ya nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa."

"¡A casa!" Puchito exclamó. "Madre, pero si nosotros apenas acabábamos de salir de allí."

Una amplia sonrisa cubrió la boca de Sam, "Por el contrario Margarita, el canto no me molestó en lo absoluto." El gigante sapo miró a Puchito, "Por eso yo salí para conocerte a ti, para admirar de más cerca a quien posee tan prodigiosa voz."

"¡De veras, Gigante Sam!" Puchito dijo sorprendido.

Sam asintió, diciendo, "Puchito, cada noche, yo tengo Noches de Principiantes en el Club La Charca." Él señaló al tórax de Puchito, "Tú eres bienvenido para que cantes con la banda 'Sonidos del Paraíso.'"

"¡Increíble!" Puchito miró a Margarita, "¿Escuchaste eso, Mami? ¡Yo estoy invitado a cantar con la banda 'Sonidos del Paraíso'!"

Margarita vio a Sam mirando fijamente a Puchito, y negó con la cabeza diciendo, "¡De ninguna manera!"

Sam aclaró su garganta, y después dijo, "Pero -"

Margarita levantó unas de sus patas delanteras, "¡Gigante Sam!" Ella señaló a Puchito, "¡Él es…él está muy joven!"

Sam miró y señaló al cielo, "Espera por el mensaje… yo te dejaré saber, Puchito." Él entonces miró a Margarita, "Y por favor llámeme, 'Sam'."

"Gigante Sam, Puchito es demasiado joven," Margarita dijo muy seria.

"¡Nada de eso!" Sam palmoteó delicadamente a Margarita en las garras, "Y por favor, yo me sentiría mejor si usted me llama, 'Sam'."

"¡Por favor, Mami!" Puchito agarró a Margarita de la falda, "Si Sam dice que yo puedo cantar… él debe de saber… ¿no es así, Sam?"

Sam confirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a Puchito, "¡Humm! Es más…tú me recuerdas a un viejo amigo mío que yo perdí, y un gran cantante, llamado Roberto."

"¿Roberto?" Madre e hijo entrecruzaron miradas sorprendidas mientras Margarita continuó, "Roberto fue mi esposo. Puchito es su -"

La luna comenzó otra vez a iluminar el claro, y Margarita notó la sorpresa y la felicidad en el comportamiento de aquel sapo gigante a tiempo que él chasqueaba sus dedos.

"¿Margarita? Sí, sí…Roberto me habló mucho de usted cuando nos reuníamos en el Club La Charca."

"Así que usted es 'el vegetariano'… digo Sam, el que usualmente llamaba a mi esposo para ir a cantar en las noches."

El gigante sapo asintió, colocando su pata delantera en su pecho, "¡Ese soy yo!"

Margarita miró directo a los ojos saltones de Sam, "¿Hablaba Roberto de mí en el Club La Charca?"

Sam rió, y entonces dejó de hacerlo, respondiendo, "¡Ciertamente! Él solía decirme que usted es…bueno, era el amor de su vida…ah, que tragedia."

"¿Entonces usted sabe qué fue lo que pasó?" Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Margarita.

Sam colocó su gigantesca pata delantera sobre las alas de Margarita, tratando de consolarla. "Roberto estaba en lo cierto. En una ocasión él me dijo que él estaba muy orgulloso de haberle a usted conocido, y que usted era hermosa - ¿Qué estoy yo diciendo?" Él pestañeó un ojo a Puchito, "La grilla más hermosa del mundo."

Puchito le jaló la camisa sucia al gigantesco sapo, y le miró seriamente. "Sam, usted no le ha respondido a la pregunta de mi madre."

"¿Qué pregunta, Puchito?"

Puchito miró directo a Sam, "¿Qué pasó con mi Papi?"

"Bueno…Todo fue muy confuso." Sam titubeó, rascándose la cabeza. "Aunque algunos años ya han pasado, lo que pasó es aún tópico de conversación. Yo creo que Roberto fue capturado por… por -"

"¡Por quienes!" Puchito y Margarita exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Sam les miró a ellos, "Por extraterrestres."

"¡Extraterrestres!" Margarita y Puchito exclamaron simultáneamente, colocándose las garras sobre sus bocas abiertas ante la sorpresa.

Sam miró al cielo. "¡Sí, extraterrestres! Roberto y yo estábamos cantando una noche cuando una luz muy brillante vino hacia nosotros. Esta nos cegó. Nosotros quedamos petrificados." Él comenzó a temblar, mirando asustado, agregando, "Las ramas se rompieron, el terreno tembló. Todos allí estaban gritando y pasaban corriendo por nuestro lado. De pronto, la luz se apagó. Luego, un profundo silencio, y cuando voltee a mirar a Roberto, él…él ya había desaparecido…pero yo vi extrañas formaciones en el terreno…y pienso que fue cuando aterrizaron."

Un profundo silencio cubría aquel claro polvoriento mientras Margarita y Puchito se sujetaron de sus garras, manteniendo sus bocas abiertas ante la sorpresa.

Los sollozos de Margarita rompieron con el profundo silencio al tiempo que Puchito le abrazaba, diciendo, "Yo hubiese querido conocer a mi Papi." Él tristemente volvió a mirar a las brillantes estrellas sobre el despejado firmamento, donde la luna llena irradiaba con sus rayos a la calurosa noche, y agregó dulcemente, "Mi Papi."

Desde el amplio claro, ellos podían divisar a cada uno de los miles de residentes, y turistas, quines llenaban la naturaleza y el cielo de vida con sus alegres bullicios.

Puchito más tranquilo, y después de haber conocido un poco más a Sam, él lentamente se fue separando del lado de la madre. Inmediatamente él fue dando pequeños saltos para irse a jugar con las luciérnagas las cuales brillaban cual linternas entre las hojas de los árboles.

"¡Puchito, regresa!" Margarita llamó, y viéndole a él mirarle, ella le aconsejó, "¡Recuerda lo que me prometiste en casa! ¡No saltes tan alto, hijo! ¡Tú te puedes hacer daño!"

"Déjelo ir, Margarita. Déjelo que juegue y que se haga de amigos." Sam agarró a Margarita de una de las patas delanteras, "Además, en este lado de El Paraíso se podría decir que es casi tranquilo."

Margarita volteó a mirar a Sam, preguntando ansiosamente, "'¿Casi tranquilo?'... ¿Qué quieres decir, Sam, conque casi tranquilo?"

"Pues bien," el se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido, e hizo citación con sus patas delanteras, "'Sombra Negra'."

"¿'Sombra Negra'?" Margarita replicó la citación con sus patas delanteras.

Sam confirmó con la cabeza, "Yo espero que él ya se haya ido de este lado de El Paraíso…yo no sé mucho de él, porque yo no salgo mucho desde que Roberto desapareció."

"¿Quién es Sombra Negra?" Margarita impaciente, esperó por una pronta respuesta.

"¡Oh, Sombra Negra!" Sam trató de mantenerse calmado para no preocuparla a ella más. "Sombra Negra no es más que un murciélago."

"¡Un murciélago!" Margarita, asustada, colocó sus patas delanteras sobre la cabeza.

"Cálmese, Margarita." Sam le palmoteó sobre la garra, "Sombra Negra es casi ciego y mudo. Él apareció algunos meses atrás por estos lados del jardín. Él lo único que sabe hacer es aterrorizarnos a todos con sus chillidos."

"¡Y usted me está diciendo a mí que me calme!"

Sam asintió, "Cuando los visitantes, que están aquí de vacaciones de otros lugares, le han escuchado a él en las noches y también visto volar, ellos muy asustados se han marchado al día siguiente." Él miró al cielo, agregando con un tono de voz calmado, "Algunos dicen que Sombra Negra ha asesinado a varios de los nuestros, pero de eso no estoy muy seguro… no se preocupe usted, Margarita."

Margarita miró hacia los arbustos floridos donde jugaba su hijo, y con voz temblorosa preguntó, "¿Cómo quiere que yo no me preocupe?"

"Porque él ya tiene mucho tiempo de que no le vemos por aquí." Tratando de calmarla, él continuó, "Sombra Negra piensa que este oasis se encuentra deshabitado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nosotros solíamos escondernos y permanecíamos callados cuando le veíamos aparecer por los alrededores." Sam señaló al área más profunda de la floresta, "Y entonces, un día, él se retiró volando, frustrado."

Los rayos suaves de la luna alumbraban tenuemente la inmensidad y belleza del claro. Estos también delicadamente iluminaban un colorido girasol donde Puchito se encontraba jugando con sus nuevos amigos.

Margarita volvió a mirar a su hijo, y la preocupación en su voz fue clara: "Pero Sam, eso quiere decir que aún existe la posibilidad de que ese murciélago aparezca otra vez por aquí."

"Yo no lo creo así, Margarita." Él combinó su tono serio de voz con una expresión alegre. "No se preocupe, como ya le dije, Sombra Negra hace tiempo que no se le ve por el jardín. Yo pienso que él se cansó de rondar por estos rumbos, y se fue con su vuelo a otro lugar."

Margarita sonrió, pero su ansiedad e instinto se pudo apreciar en sus hermosos ojos negros y patas delanteras, los cuales se movían nerviosos. Ella, desde el amplio claro, trataba de distinguir a Puchito por entre quienes le rodeaban sentados sobre hongos.

"¡Margarita! ¿Margarita, eres tú?" Una voz le llamó desde un hermoso y lleno de flores rosal del atardecer.

Margarita y Sam voltearon en dirección a la voz, tratando de ver quién bajaba del espinoso rosal del atardecer.

"¿Quién es?" Margarita preguntó.

Mientras Margarita miraba hacia una de las ramas de la planta, sus inquietudes se disiparon. Ella vio a una bella y delgada mantis, bajando lentamente por entre las hojas y largas espinas, para luego acercársele.

"¡Soy yo, Natalia!"

"¡Natalia!" Margarita abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, "¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía!"

"¡Yo estoy muy feliz de verte!" Natalia levantó el polvo del suelo mientras ella corría hacia Margarita, "¡Tú luces maravillosa!"

"¡Tú, también!" Margarita abrazó a Natalia.

Natalia tocó el vello de Margarita, "¡Yo extraño colorearte el cabello, y el de Roberto"

"¡Eso es cierto! ¡Él gustaba la forma en que tu le coloreabas el cabello!" Margarita dijo alegremente, y entonces ella agregó con un triste susurro, "Mi Roberto."

Natalia bajó la cabeza, "Lo siento mucho, Margarita."

Sam aclaró su garganta, y señalando a Margarita, él dijo, "Ella tiene una hermosa voz. ¿No es así, Natalia?"

"¡Yo más no puedo estar de acuerdo!" Natalia respondió muy feliz.

Sam señaló cerca a las petunias, donde Puchito se encontraba jugando, "Su hijo la heredó, como también la voz de su padre."

Natalia sujetó a Margarita de una pata delantera, "¡No hay ninguna duda!"

"A mí me hubiese gustado de que tú lo hubieses escuchado tan sólo hace unos momentos atrás, Natalia." Sam miró orgullosamente a Margarita, "La melodía -su voz - angelical. Esta era como una clara vertiente de agua corriendo tranquila hacia el mar; como una flauta mágica que comenzaba a despertar los colores de las flores nuevamente aquí en El Paraíso."

"¡Vamos, Sam!" Margarita se sonrojó, "¡Pare ya; de verdad, ya está bueno de halagos!"

"Margarita, Margarita, Margarita." Sam miró hacia Puchito que se encontraba en un girasol, "Yo sé mucho de música y canto. Yo fui educado por el mejor."

"¡Eso es cierto!" Natalia aseguró.

"¡Es más, Margarita!" Sam dijo con mucho orgullo, "¡Su esposo, Roberto, hizo de mí un profesional y perfeccionista!"

"¿Le estás escuchando, amiga?" Natalia guiñó a Margarita.

"Hum hum," Margarita rezongó juguetonamente, asintiendo.

Sam vio a ellas riéndose, "¡Créame cuando yo les digo que Puchito tiene mucho talento!" Él confirmó con la cabeza a Margarita, "¡Él tiene una voz extraordinaria - tan sólo toma algunos segundos para saberlo!"

**Registrado ****ã**** 1998. (Txu847-471) Alfonso Segovia. Derechos reservados. Ninguna parte de este libro podrá ser usada o reproducida en otra manera, incluyendo medios electrónicos o computadoras sin el permiso por escrito de Alfonso Segovia.**


End file.
